Road of Parenthood
by GAforevermerder
Summary: Castle and Beckett are married and expecting their second child. This is the story of the Castle family, through the ups and downs and the love between Castle, Beckett, and their children.
1. Just You and Me

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" I hear the voice of my three year old pulling me out of my sleep. I look over to see that Kate has gone. I moan and open my eyes just a millimeter more to see Hanna looking me straight in the eyes.

"It's still early sweetie. Do you know where mommy is?" I ask her as I sit up and kiss her forehead.

"Work, she give me kisses," she says, yawning a bit. I smile as I think of how every time Kate has to leave in the mornings, she always gives Hanna a kiss before she goes.

"Oh, I see," I say as I stand up and pick her up. Hanna's hair is in her natural waves, just like Beckett's, but Hanna's eyes are my blue. Her face is angelic like Kate's but Hanna is just as childish and adventurous as I am—with a little of Kate's spark.

"Pancakes, daddy?" Hanna asks sweetly.

"How could I say no?" I ask her as we head towards the kitchen.

While I'm making breakfast, Alexis calls and we talk for a good twenty minutes before Hanna insists on talking to her sister. When Hanna gets off the phone, I serve her the pancakes and she loads on the syrup, I shrug and grab the phone—dialing Kate's number.

She answers on the first ring. "I knew you were going to be calling me soon Castle," she says, I know she is smiling by the tone of her voice.

"You know you should be on maternity leave already, you're six months pregnant and running around the city with a gun Kate. I worry," I say in a hushed tone so Hanna won't hear.

"Castle, they are only calling me in on more minor cases, I don't go anywhere without back-up and I'm never the first one in," she says is a reassuring tone. "This case is almost closed up—we think, Espo has got a major lead," she adds.

"Okay, just promise me you're being careful. I wish you would have told me, I could have dropped Hanna off at daycare," I tell her.

"Hanna hates daycare, you know that. We agreed that we wanted to raise our children, not any nannies or full-time daycare," she says, I can hear her typing. My mind rests easier knowing she is safe at the precinct.

"I agree, but a few times a week would not hurt her. I miss bugging you all day," I tell her, laughing a bit as memories spin in my mind.

Kate laughs, light and easy. "We worked on a case together a week ago Castle," she reminds me.

"I know, just be careful. Are you going to be home soon, or by dinner?" I ask.

"Ryan is bringing a guy in now, and if he's our guy I'll be home in an hour. I'll be home by dinner," she says.

"Don't work too hard," I warn her.

"You know me Castle, love you, see you later. Tell Hanna mommy loves her," she says, laughing.

"Love you too, and will do. Bye," I tell her. I hear a brief bye and we are disconnected.

Hanna has gotten syrup in her hair, and I whisk her off to take a bath. As I scrub her hair, she plays with a toy boat.

"Daddy is the new baby a boy?" she asks, as she splashes me in the face, giggling as she does so.

I rub my eyes, and smile as I think of having another child. "Mommy and I don't know yet," I tell her honestly, we both decided for it to be a surprise—even though I really do want to know, Kate doesn't. _What other surprises in life are there?_ she always says when I bring it up.

"Well, boys are weird," Hanna says bluntly.

"I'm a boy, and I'm not weird," I retort back.

"Daddy, you are the weirdest boy ever. You have superhero pajamas," she says, giving me an annoyed look—that mirrors her mother's exactly.

"Would you be disappointed if it were a boy?" I ask her curiously.

"Maybe," she says, shrugging as she splashes me again. "Do you want boy?"

"I don't care, a boy would be amazing, but I love you and Alexis so much that another girl would be great too," I tell Hanna, as I lift her out of the tub.

Kate gets home just as I am putting on Hanna's PJ's; she missed dinner and the park. I can't help but hide my disappointment. "I'm sorry Castle," Beckett says as she hugs me. "I'll put Hanna to bed, come on sweet heart," she says, holding her arms out to Hanna.

Hanna excitedly jumps into her mother's arms and immediately starts babbling about her day. I head towards the master bed room and call Alexis again. Alexis is living only an hour away, has a big fancy job and a serious boyfriend, but I make a point to call her at least twice a day. She appreciates it; she says it reminds her of home. Eventually, she hopes to move back to the city.

Somewhere in the middle of the phone call, Kate walks back into our room and takes a shower, by the time I'm off the phone Kate is pulling on one of my t-shirts—the green material protruding a bit because of her baby bump. She gives me a timid smile and she climbs on bed towards me. I put down the book I've been reading and turn to her—letting out a long breath. With her wet hair and subtle expression, it reminds me of that first time she showed up at my door, kissing me endlessly. I know I can't stay mad at her.

"You said you'd be home by dinner," I inform her.

"Castle, I'm sorry. It took longer than we thought with the questioning and the paperwork," Kate says, her eyes soft—making it so much harder to stay mad.

"I know, I just wish you were here instead," I tell her truthfully. Kate has changed a lot since Hanna came into the picture, works a lot less and I have to appreciate that.

"I know, I wish I was too," she says. I open my arms to her and she nestles in my chest—her head on my shoulder and her legs slung over mine. I place a hand over her round stomach and kiss her gently.

"Hanna today said that boys are weird—especially me," I tell her as I chuckle lightly.

"I know she told me, she told me about your whole day," Kate tells me warmly.

"What will she do if it is a boy?" I ask humorously.

"She'll love him, she loves everyone," Kate says confidently.

"What about names, have you thought of any?" I ask her, even though we don't know the sex, we still discuss both boy and girls names.

Hanna was named after Johanna, Beckett's mother, Kate agreed that naming our daughter Johanna would cause too much pain—every time she said Johanna it would be more hurt. They were two different people. So we decided to shorten it into Hanna. In the end we decided on Hanna Alexandra (after my real middle name and Alexis in a way) Castle.

"Well, I have been mixing them around in my head; I love Lilah, Grace, Nora, and Scarlett. For a boy I love the names Nathan and Oliver," Kate says, as she draws circles on her stomach.

"I love them all, especially Scarlett and Grace. For the boys I love Nathan, but what about your father or Roy, what about naming a son after them?" I ask curiously.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, who knows maybe we'll come up with something else," Kate says as she draws in for a kiss.

"We defiantly have time," I say, deepening the kiss. Kate reaches for the waist band on my boxers and time seems to freeze. Just Kate and I. My heart sours and my mind goes quiet.

"But now, it's just you and me," Kate says as she nibbles my ear, laughing.

"Don't tease me woman," I tell her as I pull of her shirt and bring her closer to me.

**Did you like it? I'd love to continue, it just depends how well this one does. Let me know what you think, if you want me to continue. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Anything For You Dear

"I love the spirit of justice," I say as I flop down into my chair besides my wife's desk.

"I'm glad it's over," Kate says as she leans back, stretching.

"Best one we have had in a while," I say, my mind replaying the events of the day.

"Well, sorry that murders have not been as clever as you are Castle," Kate says with a shy smile on her face.

"No one is as clever as I am," I retort back.

Kate sighs in exhaustion. "Let's get Hanna and go home," she says as she stands up. "Besides this baby is getting hungry," she adds motioning to her baby bump.

"Then we got to get you some food and I'll bet Hanna just loved day-care today," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, right," Kate says before she takes my hand.

Hanna hated day-care today. Where is the surprise in that? "But I thought you loved day-care?" I joke as we walk her out; she is sitting on my shoulders, playing with my hair.

"Daddy, no I don't. They take naps," she complains.

"Let me guess, you don't nap? You sit there and keep the other kids up?" Beckets wonders, shaking her head.

"Maybe," Hanna replies timidly. "Did you catch a bad guy?" she adds excitedly.

"Yes we did baby," Kate informs her.

"I guess day-care was worth it then," Hanna says smartly.

"There's the spirit," I tell her as we walk.

Mother is there when I get back home, even though she technically moved just after Kate and I got married—claims she wanted to give us our space—but she is still here all the time. "Mother, how thoughtful of you to stop by," I tell her as she pulls me in for a hug.

"You know, I've been busy with my school and everything but I was in the neighborhood. I thought of how I'd love to come by and see Hanna," my mother says as she holds her arms out for her granddaughter.

Hanna collides with her grandmother and immediately they begin to chat. They are both the chatty type, Hanna must have gotten it from her because I am defiantly not like that.

"Dinner," Kate reminds me as she wraps her arms around me for a hug. Hanna and mother have gone into the living room as we stand in the entry way.

"I know, I think I will just order in, maybe Chinese?" I ask her. "Is baby feeling Chinese?"

Kate looks down to her round belly and shrugs. "Baby was feeling something a bit more…private," she says.

I raise my eyebrows and smile. "Like a date? A date with my wife? Unheard of," I say humorously.

She slaps my chest lightly. "Maybe I just need to decompress or maybe it's because when this baby gets here things will be crazy," Kate says as she traces circles on my bicep.

"Date night it is," I promise her.

My mother agreed to babysit, no she more than agreed—she jumped at the chance. Kate dressed in a red dress that seemed to shape her beautiful pregnant body perfectly and I dressed in a matching dress shirt with jeans.

"Mommy and daddy, you guys look like Cinderella and Prince Charming," Hanna announces as she looks us over.

Kate laughs as she takes my hand. "Well then, Prince Charming, take me away," she jokes.

I laugh and pick her up bridal style. "Let's go my Princess, I've been waiting to find a fair maiden like you," I tell say, making my voice sound extra deep.

Hanna is giggling up a storm as I put Kate down. "Come give us kisses, I will come in and say goodnight to you, okay?" Kate asks Hanna.

"Okay, bye," Hanna says as she kisses us good-bye.

We dine at a way too fancy restaurant with overpriced food—but it's worth it. Kate orders half the dessert menu—for the baby of course. "You'll still love me if I'm fat, heck I am fat," Kate says as she takes a bite of what looks like a chocolate explosion on a plate.

I laugh and nod. "I will love you even if you are fat—which you aren't," I assure her.

"I'm just glad you didn't flirt back with our waitress," Kate says as she takes another bite.

I cave and take some of the chocolate explosion from her plate. "How could I notice anyone but you?" I ask her. "You're my wife, my very radiant, beautiful, madding, frustrating, but wonderful wife."

"You are on your way to getting laid Castle," she warns as she leans over to kiss me. "Basically, these hormones are turning me into someone else," Kate then adds as she blushes slightly.

I remember back when Kate was pregnant with Hanna, and she was the same exact way then and let's just say I did my best to…comfort her. "It's not the hormones, it's just me and my ruggedly handsome looks," I say, giving her a goofy smile.

That's when she stands up and grabs my hand. Quickly, I throw a wad of bills on the table to cover dinner and a hefty tip then follow Kate to the car. We climb in the passenger seat and she immediately pulls at my collar. "Here? Now?" I ask her.

"Are you complaining Castle?" Kate asks as she leaves a trail of kisses on my neck.

"No, not at all," I say, as she unbuttons my shirt. "Anything I can do for you dear," I whisper in her ear.

"Even Cinderella and Prince Charming need to have a little fun, right Castle?" she asks in her most seducing voice.

**Well, I continued! Let me know what you think, if you really do like this story do let me know! **

** -Megan**


	3. Sand Castles

"Swim, swim, swim!" Hanna joyfully yells as she jumps on our bed.

The sun is bleeding through the blinds and I can see the ocean slightly through the window. The Hamptons…with my wife and kid, what more could I want?

Kate moans as she turns over to face Hanna—who is lying in the little space between Kate and me. I open my eyes and pull them closer, encircling my arms around Kate and Hanna. Hanna is between us—squished. "Daddy!" she giggles as she tries to escape our cuddling circle.

Kate laughs as she rolls her eyes and looks to me. I simply smile and start tickling Hanna, who starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Whoa," Kate says suddenly as she places a hand of her belly.

At first I worry, and then I see a smile grow on her face. "The baby just moved, a lot," she whispers.

Hanna and I immediately place our hands on her belly—my hand encircling Hanna's small one and we both feel a kick. Hanna gives me a magnificent smile and I lean over to kiss Kate quickly. "Amazing," I murmur. You'd think after two pregnancies I would be used to this little wonder, but nope, it still fills me with so much hope and wonder.

"Mommy the baby wants to get out, your tummy is too small," Hanna says seriously, her blue eyes spread wide.

"The baby will come when it's ready sweetie," Kate says to Hanna as she kisses her forehead. "So you want to swim while daddy makes breakfast?" Kate asks her.

"Hey, why do I have to cook?" I whine.

"Because you promised to wait on me hand and foot if we had another baby," Kate says, with a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah daddy, hand and foot," Hanna adds, which makes Kate giggle.

"Fine, I'll make breakfast," I surrender.

"You are the best cook anyways," Kate says as she presses her forehead against mine before jumping out of bed with Hanna on her heals.

I watch from the kitchen as Kate holds hands with Hanna and they run into the waves. The Hamptons house is beautiful—big, open, and white—with a family feel. Kate decided to take a week off to come down and spend some time here. She's always loved this place, claiming it's so much more peaceful than New York City—not that she doesn't love New York, she just loves the serenity here. In fact, when Hanna was born this is where she spent the first month of her life because Kate and I wanted time away from the city—time with just our baby. Maybe that's why Hanna is such a water bug.

When breakfast is done, Hanna comes running and Kate trails behind her, more slowly. Her belly is continually growing now she is 22 weeks along. She is wearing an old bikini—claiming she is not trying to impress anyone here and does not care about showing her belly. I think she looks beautiful no matter what, if not more while pregnant—sexy is more the word for her right now, with the sun hitting her tan and a smile spread across her face with hair tumbling down her shoulders. When she reaches the steps, I kiss her and she smiles. "I'm hungry right now Castle," she says.

I give her a sly grin. "I know," I tell her.

"Not for that," she whispers before heading toward the table where Hanna sat.

I made French toast, Hanna's favorite—for today. Hanna has a habit for change: every day she likes a new color, a new song, a new word. Patience is not Hanna's thing; Kate thinks that it's a little of me in Hanna. I always remind her I waited four years for her.

"Daddy, is Alexis coming?" Hanna asks as she shovels food in her mouth.

"Eventually, she has stuff to finish up at work," I answer, I suddenly feel a pang in my heart—I miss Alexis, so much.

Kate squeezes my arm and smiles. "Okay, daddy!" Hanna says, content with my answer.

Later, Kate and I sit in the sand while Hanna and I try to construct a 'Princess Sand Castle.' We've been at it for an hour, but Hanna loves to build them up huge, so I do it for her. Kate sits and smiles at the two of us occasionally as she reads her book contently under an umbrella.

When were done, Hanna is in complete aw. I'd have to say it's the best one we've ever built. "What now?" Hanna asks adorably from under her sunhat.

"How about we ask mommy to join our castle?" I ask her as her eyes light up.

"You be the king, and I'll be the princess and you ask mommy, who is the queen, to come and join us!" Hanna says excitedly.

I pick up Hanna and walk toward Kate. I clear my throat and begin: "Princess Hanna would like to invite you, the Queen, to join myself, the King and Princess Hanna to visit our new castle, over yonder," I say with a British accent.

Kate hides a laugh and stands up; I take her hand and kiss it. We lead her over to our sandcastle and Kate, or Queen Kate, says, "It's beautiful!"

"Thanks mommy!" Hanna says proudly, even giving us a little curtsy. "Can I go in the water?" Hanna asks.

"Yes, we'll all go. I need to cool off," Kate says as she takes my hand and we head towards the water. We go out to the point where our calves are submerged into the water and she leans into me. I kiss her passionately, I hear Hanna giggle and splash my leg. Kate begins to nibble at my ear and kiss my neck. "Later," she whispers. "You know how I like to night-swim Castle," she says.

I laugh lightly and kiss her nose. "It's a date," I promise.

**If you guys want me to keep going with this story, please, please review. Thank you! **

** -Megan **


	4. Fireworks When I'm With You

"Dad!" Alexis screamed as I met her in the doorway. When we collide together she whispers, "I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetheart," I tell her wholeheartedly.

After a moment, Alexis lets me go and then goes to hug Kate and Hanna. "I missed you two as well," Alexis says with a smile.

"We missed you so much Lexis," Hanna says seriously.

Alexis laughs and takes Hanna from Kate's arms. "So tell me what has been going on around here. Has daddy been making lots of trouble?" Alexis asks her sister.

"Tons," Hanna says making an exasperated face.

I roll my eyes and wrap an arm around Kate. Now that Alexis is here, I feel complete.

While eating dinner, Alexis tell us about her life. I smile at her the entire time. I am reminded of the little things I love about her: the way her eyes light up when she smiles and how she is always so much smarter than me. Hanna comments and laughs at Alexis' every word —she truly loves her big sister.

"Daddy says fireworks tonight!" Hanna exclaims as she claps her hands together.

I laugh and turn to Alexis. "I got the kind you like, the ones that sparkle," I tell her happily.

"I know you'd never pass up the chance to play with explosives," Alexis says while laughing.

I shrug and Kate laughs. "He gets so giddy about fireworks," Kate comments as she nudges him.

I turn and give her a quick kiss. "All kinds of fireworks," I whisper to Kate and she giggles.

"Daddy this is the dinner table and there are no secrets—no whispers!" Hanna exclaims.

We all crack up and Hanna remains serious. I swear I've never felt so happy.

Later, we all sit on the beach; Hanna is in my lap as she watches the bonfire. "So how is baby number two coming along?" Alexis asks as she roasts a marshmallow over the fire.

Kate put her hand to her baby bump and smiles. "Good, morning sickness is not nearly as bad as it was with Hanna but I have a ton of cravings, ask your father it's been horrible," Kate says as she puts together a s'more.

"Mommy ate nutella all day yesterday," Hanna informs everyone as she eats a marshmallow. Making her words sound more like: _Mummy tate nuell ta dayterday._

Kate laughs then sighs. "It's true, as much as I don't want to admit it—although, other than that, everything is good. You want to see the ultrasound?" Kate asks Alexis as she pulls out her phone and brings up the ultrasound pictures from a doctor appointment last week.

Kate hands her phone to Alexis and Alexis lets out an "aw." "The baby has your nose dad," Alexis says as she studies the picture.

"I decided that it looked as if he has my nose and Kate's lips," I say proudly.

"We don't know anything yet, Castle," Kate says, rolling her eyes.

"Well, regardless he is perfect. Is it a he?" Alexis asks.

"We don't know yet," Kate and I say at the same exact time. "Jinx," we then both repeat.

"Mommy and daddy are so weird," Hanna says to Alexis, rolling her eyes.

An hour later, I set off the fireworks and together we watch the night sky light up. Alexis rests her head on my shoulder while Kate has her head on my lap with an arm around Hanna who lies in front of her. I can't imagine ever being more content with life.

**Well, please let me know what you think. Reviews always give me motivation to update. Thank you for reading. I hope you all adore Hanna as much as I do. **

** -Megan**


	5. Becoming Real

"Castle…turn it off," I mumble through my sleepy haze. The alarm is wildly going off and usually Castle always gets it first.

I open my eyes a millimeter to see that his spot in the bed is empty and I feel my stomach fall a bit. Castle is the cutest in the mornings with his bangs flopping over his forehead. I smile lightly then realize that I am kind of pathetic—he is probably in the next room with Hanna.

When I get up, I run to the bathroom. This baby makes me have to pee every other second; but it will be worth it—the thought of another baby, it brings a sense of happiness to me, a feeling of hope and new memories. Another Castle baby, who will be just as perfect as Hanna is.

When I'm done, I stare myself down in the mirror. My belly is getting bigger and bigger by the day. Seven months along this week. Seven months already. This means we have two more months. I lift up my shirt and look at my belly. It makes me feel enormous but oddly giddy—although my hips and boobs will never be the same again. "Baby, you're making mommy fat," I say aloud as I let my shirt fall.

"You know you look beautiful no matter what," Castle says as he stares at me.

At first I am startled then I turn to him with a smile. "That's what you say," I tell him as I wrap my arms around him, hugging him.

"Because it's true," Castle says sweetly.

"You make stuff up for a living Castle," I tell him with a slight smirk on my face—I know he is telling the truth, he thinks I'm beautiful no matter what.

"You know what today is?" Castle says as he rocks me back and forth playfully.

"Our seven-month doctor appointment," I say as I look into his eyes—watching them light up.

"We have an exciting day ahead of us Mrs. Castle," Castle says like a kid of Christmas day.

"Momma, can I go to the doctor too?" Hanna asks me as she slides into her purple tutu that she simply adores.

"Sure baby, but you have to be quiet when the doctor talks, okay?" I inform her.

"I promise!" Hanna declares happily, her blue eyes sparkling.

An hour later, were on our way to our appointment just a little out of the city. Hanna is in her car seat, happily looking through the windows, babbling excitedly. "Daddy how much longer does baby have to be in mommy?" Hanna asks Castle curiously.

"Two more months," Castle answers.

"Is that a really long time?" Hanna asks.

"When the summer ends and fall comes the baby will come," Castle tries to explain.

"Oh," Hanna says simply, satisfied with that answer.

When the doctor finally comes in, Castle has gloves on his hands and is playing with a cotton swab and a tongue depressor. I married a man who acts more like a three year old than my three year old, who is sitting patiently by my side.

"I see we have found stuff to keep us busy," Dr. Lang says as she points to the things in my husband's hands. "Oh and look who it is. You have gotten so big, hello Hanna," she adds.

"Hello," Hanna says, slightly shy.

"Okay, so let's take a look," Dr. Lang says as she places cold gel on my stomach and switches on the ultrasound machine.

A heartbeat fills the room and Castle's face breaks out into a smile as he grabs my hand. Hanna claps her hands wildly, and Castle picks her up for a better look. On the machine it looks like a tiny human with small limbs and a face, and ten toes. It's beautiful.

"Healthy baby," comments Dr. Lang.

I give Castle a smile and he kisses me warmly. I embrace Hanna's cheek and smile at her too. "You're going to be a big sister real soon," I tell her.

In that moment, it all became real—another baby. "We couldn't be happier," Castle says excitedly as he stares at the ultrasound.

He is right, we've never been happier. In that moment, I could not imagine a better feeling.

**If you really do like this story please review, seems like I get less every chapter. Again thank you for reading, hope you liked it! **

** -Megan**


	6. Back to Your Book Parties

"You know I hate you," Kate says as her body rejects all of her breakfast into the toilet.

I hold her hair and sit beside her as patiently as I possibly can. The smell is making my eyes water and I feel my gag reflexes kicking in, but I have to be here for her—for the baby. "And right now I'm hating the smell of vomit," I reply.

"At least you sleep at night. Do you know what it's like to just lie there and hear you snore?" Kate says as she eases herself into a sitting position. She eases her head onto my lap and I stroke her hair softly.

"I'm sorry you hate me," I tell her honestly.

Kate laughs lightly. "I just want to have this baby. I cannot do another month and a half Castle," she says as she plays with the fabric of my boxers.

"We'll get through it," I tell her, trying to assure her as best I can.

"Correction, I will get through it—you just sit there and watch," Kate says quickly, her temper rising with frustration of being pregnant.

"I wish I could do something," I tell her. "It would be awesome if men carried babies, maybe one day—," I say before Kate interrupts.

"Castle men can never have babies but for what it's worth, I wish you could," Kate says as she takes a deep breath and leans into the toilet again.

"Then again maybe it's better this way," I joke, knowing it will irritate her just a little.

Kate then slaps my chest. "You're putting Hanna to bed tonight," she says, punishing me. Hanna never wants to go to bed. That kid would stay up all night if she could. It's nearly impossible.

I'm changing Hanna's clothes when the phone rings. Kate is in the shower, so I grab a naked Hanna and run to get it. I look at the caller ID and see its Gina. "Ugh," I moan before answering it.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You will not believe it Rick; I booked Marquee tonight for your new book release. I booked it last week and forgot to call. I'm sure you'll find a way to make it seeing as how this is your new series," Gina says in her all-too-happy voice.

"Daddy, who is it?" Hanna asks curiously.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Gina asks.

"Hanna, honey it's daddy's work," Hanna nods and goes quiet. "Gina, this is really last minute. You knew for a week and did not tell me? I have a life you know," I tell her, a tad angrily.

"Yeah, yeah but Rick this is your book," Gina says.

"Look, I have to talk to Kate. She is not feeling good today, you might have to cancel it," I tell her.

"I can't cancel Rick, just be there. Kate does not have to be there," Gina says.

"Kate is coming Gina," I tell her quickly before hanging up.

I turn to Hanna and shake my head. "Crazy people," I tell her as I tickle her.

Hanna laughs. "But daddy, can I get dressed now?" Hanna asks.

"Oh, yeah, right," I tell her as we head back toward her room.

"You have a book party tonight Castle?!" Kate asks as she paces our bedroom. Hanna sits on our bed, playing with one of her dolls.

I swallow and nod. "She just told me, I kind of have to go!" I tell her.

"Castle, I've been puking all morning and I'm as big as a house," Kate says as she takes a seat next to Hanna and shakes her head.

"You are not as big as a house. It will only be a few hours, I promise. It really won't be long," I reply. "I want…I need you there," I tell her in all honesty.

Hanna looks at me and shakes her head. "Daddy, daddy, daddy," she says so much like her mother.

Kate looks up and gives Hanna a kiss on the cheek. "I'll go Castle, but for two hours max," Kate tells me. A smile spreads across my face and I lean over to kiss her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I exclaim as I pull her to me.

Kate dresses in a hot red dress that flows to her knees with black heels. It amazes me how even when she is pregnant, she still insists on heels. "You look beautiful," I tell her and then I kiss her forehead. Her hair is pulled back in a braided bun and I tenderly put a loose hair back in its place.

"Castle, I'm only doing this for you," Kate says as she approaches Hanna and her father, who were sitting at the kitchen counter, coloring. Jim graciously agreed to look after Hanna tonight.

"Because you love me," I say and Kate gives me a look then nods.

"Bye bye sweetie," Kate tells Hanna and she hugs her.

"Bye mommy! Grandpa and I watch movie!" Hanna exclaims, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh, that's wonderful honey," I tell her. She reaches out for me and Kate hands her over. "You be good for grandpa, okay?" I ask her.

"Always," Hanna agrees.

"Okay, well I'm going to miss you. Mommy and I will see you later. I love you," I tell her.

Hanna nods. "I love you mommy and daddy," she mumbles as she puts her small arms around my neck.

"I love you too sweetie," Kate says as she rubs Hanna's back.

"We will be fine, Katie. Don't worry, we're going to watch movies and color and have all sorts of three year old fun," Jim announces happily.

"Don't forget the dress up!" Hanna exclaims as she jumps into her grandfather's arms.

"Oh and the dress up, how could I forget?" Jim questions Hanna.

I turn to Beckett and she smiles. Hanna is in good hands, she is probably going to have more fun with Jim than she would with us, simply because she has him wrapped around her finger.

When we arrive, I help Kate out of the limo Gina ordered for us. There are some reporters there; flashing pictures and asking questions about the book while some ask more personal questions.

_When are you going to write another book?_

"I don't know, right now I am focusing on family," I reply, as I squeeze Kate's hand.

_ So you married the real Nikki Heat, a detective, Kate Beckett. How is life now? You have your second child on the way; you think your writing days are over? _

"No, I write because it's who I am, the essence of who I am. I am married and I'm expecting my third child actually. My Alexis is my eldest, then Hanna, and then this little one," I correct them. No one can forget Alexis; it makes my blood boil when they do.

"He is just happy being a family man. Castle follows me around still too. Don't worry, my husband has enough information to write a million novels," Kate assures the reporter with a dazzling smile.

_Any names picked out? _

"None that we can agree on," I joke as Kate laughs.

_So, is Nikki Heat over? _

"Nikki Heat is never over, she lives through the novels I've already written," I mutter with a sly smile.

_So Nikki Heat is—essentially, your wife…_

"Nikki Heat is a fictional character, my wife is Kate—two different people," I explain as Kate squeezes my bicep, telling me she is proud.

_This new series, how do you feel about it?_

"I feel it has strong, bold characters with defining moments. I think it will really shock the readers and send them on an emotional, thrilling rollercoaster—just as powerful as Detective Heat," I tell them honestly.

When we get inside, I move through the crowd and am congratulated. I shake hands and sign autographs—none on women's chests anymore, that stopped years ago. Kate smiles and laughs, she finds Lanie and talks to her for some time while I talk to my editor. "You know, it's so sexy when people are all gooey-eyed over you," Kate says as we pass a group of up-and-coming novelists who watch as we walk by.

I chuckle. "Are you enjoying the evening?" I ask her as we sit down.

She smiles and rubs her belly. "Now that the nausea is gone—yeah I actually am," Kate says happily. I lean closer to her and wrap my arms around her—not caring about who might be watching. Kate leans so close that she's almost on my lap. I trace and finger down her back and we kiss.

"So, honey, are you ready to pop that baby?" Lanie asks Kate at the end of the evening, as Kate and I are trying to make our way out. I sign the last autographs and shake the last hands.

"Yes, you have no idea," Kate says as she looks down. "I miss having a flat stomach."

Lanie laughs. "You'll go right back to your rocking body after that baby is born—that's what happened with Hanna," Lanie says encouragingly.

I turn to my wife and smile. "I'm just excited to have another baby," I tell Lanie, my voice squeaking with excitement and wonder.

Lanie shakes her head and laughs. "Tell you what, after you have this baby, we will go out, just you and me. Leave the crying baby and toddler with Castle," Lanie promises Kate.

Kate smiles and nods. "Honestly, I cannot wait to have a good glass of wine," Kate giggles.

When we finally get to the limo, Kate leans her head on me. "I love you," I tell her.

"Always," Kate says before falling asleep in my lap.

**Please do review! Thank you. I'm thinking that the baby will be born in…three chapters. **

** -Megan**


	7. When Thunder Strikes

**So what did you guys think of the Castle promo?! Ahh, I have only watched it about a billion times. **

I am yawning as Kate pops in the movie _Madagascar_ and comes to join Hanna and me on the couch. Hanna is balled up in my lap while Kate in leaning into me. Kate grabs my arm and we tangle our fingers together—both our hands resting on her round stomach.

Hanna is snacking on some popcorn as she waits excitedly for the movie to start, even though she has seen this movie a million times. Now, every time we go to the zoo she insists that animals can indeed talk. Imagination really is something extraordinary.

"I'm going to fall asleep, work was exhausting," Kate says as she snuggles closer to me.

It was Kate's last day of work before our baby is born, and even though she did nothing more than paper work and a few interviews she is beat. I'm glad she is done till the baby comes—it keeps my mind at ease knowing she is safe at home and that our baby is too. "I'll carry you to bed, go to sleep Kate. You have had a long day," I tell her as I push a lose hair behind her ear. Kate plants a tender kiss on my hand—as if to say thank you—then she closes her eyes.

I curl one of my fingers through Hanna's locks and she gives me a happy smile. "Daddy, the sassy hippo is my favorite," Hanna concludes happily.

I laugh at her word choice; she is indeed the daughter of an author. She reminds me of Alexis in so many ways. "Where did you learn the word sassy?" I ask her.

"You called mommy sassy yesterday," Hanna answers as she averts her attention back to the television. I suddenly remember what she is talking about_: Kate and I were in the kitchen with Hanna and Kate was eating a bowl of cereal while I was pouring myself a cup of coffee. Kate eyed my coffee with yearning—she is cutting out all caffeine while she was pregnant. "Castle, orange juice," she said grumpily._

_ "Ask nicely," I teased. _

_ "No, you got me pregnant and now I can't have coffee—so I want some orange juice," she told me tiredly._

_ "Sassy mommy," I had told Hanna as I got the orange juice for my wife. _

Now, I snap back to reality and smile at Hanna. "You are so incredibly smart," I compliment her. "And beautiful," I add.

Hanna smiles a wide tooth smile and I see her blue eyes light up. "I love you daddy," she says sincerely.

"I love you too baby," I reply lovingly.

When the movie ends, Hanna is chatting about her favorite parts. "Bedtime," I whisper to her as the credits roll.

"Story?" Hanna asks with a Kate-like face I just can't resist.

"Sure sweetheart, after I take mommy to bed," I tell her as she climbs from my lap and leaps off to her bed room.

I strategically get up and Kate does not even stir. It's rare to see her this at peace, Kate is always thinking something or doing something. I lift her up bridal style and I carry her to our bedroom. Kate then opens her eyes to see me carrying her. "You did not really have to carry me Castle," Kate mumbles.

"You looked so tired," I explain as I set her carefully down on the bed.

"Thanks," she says as she reaches for a kiss. I oblige and give her a quick kiss. "Goodnight," I whisper against her neck. I then lean down to her tummy and whisper a soft, "goodnight," to the baby as well. "Love you both," I say.

"Love you too Castle," Kate mutters into her pillow. By the time I shut the door I know she is out again.

When I return to Hanna's room I see that she is passed out in her bed as well, cuddled up with her baby blanket and a stuffed elephant that Kate gave her when we brought her home from the hospital.

I close her door quietly and return to my room. I crawl in bed and wrap an arm around Kate—minutes later, I'm out as well.

Unfortunately, it was only an hour later when a storm begins and Hanna comes running into our room with tears streaming down her face. She is shivering as she clutches her elephant tight. "Hanna, honey, are you okay?" I ask, frightened.

"Thunder," she mumbles—clearly petrified. Hanna hates thunderstorms, has ever since she was born.

"Okay, come on," I tell her as I drag myself out of bed and lift her up. I would just let her crawl in with us but Kate wants to stop Hanna from sleeping in our bed; when Hanna was two she slept in our room most nights and it took forever to get her to sleep in her big girl bed.

I take her to her room and lay her back down on her twin bed. I sit at the edge and pull her Disney Princess comforter up for her—to tuck her in. "You are going to be just fine," I promise her. "I won't let anything hurt you," I add.

"Sleep here," she practically begs.

The thunder is still going strong and I sigh—thinking I will lie with her until she falls asleep. I squeeze into her tiny made-for-a-three-year-old bed and she rests her head on my stomach and I wrap and arm around her. "I'm right here. You're safe, go to sleep Hanna," I say softly.

Soon, I know she is asleep, I try to lift myself up and wiggle my way from her grip but she catches me and opens her questioning eyes. "You can't leave," she whimpers.

"I'm not," I surrender as I lay back down.

"Castle?" a voice says, pulling me out of sleep.

I open my eyes to see Kate standing over me. "Hi," I say as I look at my surroundings. The sun is bleeding through Hanna's windows and Hanna is laying on me, still asleep.

"You guys were so adorable I took a picture," Kate confesses with a smile as she hands me her phone to see the picture—she is right my daughter and I are adorable.

I sit up and Hanna opens her eyes softly. "Momma, there was thunder," Hanna then remembers.

"I did not even hear it honey, but it looks like daddy kept you company," Kate says as she sits on the bed with us.

My back hurts like hell and I could really use a few more hours of sleep— maybe it will prepare me for another newborn. No, I take that back—nothing can prepare you for a newborn. "Come here," I tell Kate as I pull her next to me. All three of us lay on an incredibly small bed, Kate laying half on me and Hanna's head resting on my chest.

"I baby is kicking," Kate whispers as she takes my hand and puts in on her abdomen.

Hanna giggles as she puts her hand on top of mine and we feel a foot kick.

"Hi baby," Hanna says happily.

**Anyways, I hope you liked this one. Inspired this YouTube video: watch?v=MLErNXIYjMg called Father Goes into Baby Crib.**

**Please, please review if you want more. **


	8. Six Pounds, Two Ounces of Miracle

Two weeks of sitting on the couch and watching movies causes restlessness in Kate. "You know, Castle, this is our last one. This takes to damn long and I still have another two weeks at least," Kate says as she waddles into the kitchen holding Hanna by the hand.

"Mommy said bad word!" Hanna yells.

I laugh and look to Hanna who is already dressed and has a purple bow in her hair. "That's right she did. Well I got a surprise for mommy," I tell Hanna as I pick her up.

Kate's eyes light up—of course she knows what the surprise is. I've had multiple workers in our home all week working in the nursery. "The nursery is ready?" Kate questions knowingly with a small smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Yeah, come on, you'll love it," I say as I take her hand and lead her into the nursery.

Kate bursts through the door excitedly and gasps. The entire room is mint green and aqua blue, the crib is black with white bedding. There is a large mural painted on the ceiling and is amazed when she sees that it looks like the night sky—complete with stars and a moon. The crib is in the middle of the room and across from it is a matching bookshelf and rocking chair. "Castle, it's amazing," she whispers.

"See, I told you that you could trust me," I tell her with a smile.

"Daddy, baby is gonna love it," Hanna says as she leaps out of my arms and onto the rocking chair.

"I hope so. I tried my best to keep it gender neutral," I explain but it was hard. No matter what people say yellow always seemed like a girls color to me. Aqua blue and sea green looked like my best bet.

"It's incredible," Kate says as she hugs me. I encircle my arms around her and breathe in her smell—cherries.

Kate shares a bottle of water with Hanna on her lap as they sit at the counter while Jenny, Espo, and Ryan drink wine. "You guys are just flaunting that wine," Kate complains as she takes another swig at her water.

I laugh and turn to face her. "You act like you're 18 and can't drink yet," I tell her.

"This is a dinner party, I should not be drinking what our three year old is having," Kate says, as she rolls her eyes.

"Hey!" Hanna objects. "Water is good," she adds.

Espo laughs and gulps some wine. "You know I really could use a beer too, hit me up Castle," Espo says, just trying to irritate Kate.

"Better be careful, pregnant women are vicious," Jenny explains.

"Where is your darling baby boy anyways?" I ask Ryan referring to their four-month old son.

"With my mother, I need some time—some not baby time," Jenny explains as she takes another sip of wine.

"That will be us in no time," Kate says, motioning to her abdomen. "It's like I've gotten bigger with this pregnancy than I did with Hanna," she says as she feels her stomach.

"I read somewhere that with the first baby you are the smallest and then it just grows with each pregnancy," I blurt out.

Kate turns her face towards mine suddenly. "That makes me feel so much better, thanks babe," Kate says exasperated.

"You still pretty mommy," Hanna assures her mother kindly.

"Don't listen to Castle, he is a writer—lives in a world of fiction," Espo tells Kate.

I laugh and turn to finish cooking when I hear Kate gasp slightly. "Mommy?" I hear Hanna say with a little fear.

I spin around to see Kate staring at me. "It felt like a contraction Castle," Kate spits out.

"Oh, hell no," Espo says, panicked.

"Seriously, Castle take her to the hospital," Ryan says loudly.

Hanna begins to cry and I am dumbfounded. "Okay, okay, we need to go," I say as I turn off the stove quickly.

"Hanna, honey mommy is going to be just fine. I promise. Now, go with Uncle Espo, okay?" Kate practically begs Hanna.

I kiss Hanna's forehead and hand her to Espo. "This is early Kate, I thought we had at least another two weeks, Hanna was late," I say as I make a mad dash for everything we need.

"We have everything taken care of, I can take Hanna tonight or Ryan can," Espo says.

"Yeah, you just go…have that baby," Ryan adds.

Once we get into a room, the doctor announces that it's probably going to be a long night and Kate looks at me with a deadly glare. "I cannot do this all night Castle, I can't," Kate says as another contraction rolls around.

I check my watch—it's only eleven at night. "You have to honey," I tell her as I take her hand.

"Are you sure you don't want pain medications?" asks the nurse politely.

"I'm sure, I did it once without them, I can do it again," Kate insists.

"Kate, you don't have to be tough now, you can take some medication. I would not hurt," I tell her—seeing her in pain causes me pain.

"Castle, no means no," Kate hisses.

At four in the morning, after hours and hours of hell, the doctor says it's time to have a baby. "You can do this," I whisper in her ear as she takes the first push.

Kate screams in pain and grasps my hand so tight I can't feel anything. Kate breathes heavily and turns to me, "shut the hell up Castle," she says between pants.

It's then I decide that women should be granted anything they want for going through this kind of hell. If it was me, I'd be crying like a baby and screaming so loud the whole city could hear me. "Never…ever…ever…again, Castle," Kate screams into my ear.

"Almost there," I try to encourage.

Kate moans again and then cries fill the room. Kate takes a large breath and sighs in relief. "It's a boy," says the doctor.

Just like that, my life changes. I have a boy. My blood rushes through me faster and everything inside of me is yearning to see _his_ face—my little boy's face.

They place him on Kate's chest and a smile breaks out across her sweaty face. "Oh my god, oh my god," Kate whispers as she looks at our child.

The nurse wipes him off and his crying stops. "Is something wrong?" I ask worriedly.

The nurse laughs. "No, just a calm baby," she assures us.

"He has your hair," Kate was as she runs a finger over our son's straight dark brown hair.

"He has your lips and nose," I tell Kate.

"He looks a lot like Hanna," Kate says as she takes him in.

"I wish his eyes were open," I say as I run a finger over his smooth cheek—and just like magic, his eyes open wide. I gasp and a smile leaks onto my face. "He has your eyes," I say like a little girl on Christmas day.

Kate laughs as a tear runs down her face. "He is perfect," she says.

"Now all we have to do agree on a name," I say.

When Hanna arrives in the morning she is dashing into the room with excitement as she stands on her tip-toes, inching to see her new brother. "I had to chase her through the hospital," Jim says from the doorway, as he catches his breath. "Your mother and daughter are on their way, they just called," he adds to me.

I knot of excitement forms in my stomach as I think of Alexis and my mother here too. "Well, Hanna, dad, meet Nathan James Castle," Kate says as she holds out her son to Hanna.

Hanna gasps and studies the baby. "He is small," is all she says.

Kate laughs. "He is a little premature, but usually babies are always small," Kate explains.

"He is beautiful," Jim says as he takes Nathan into his arms. "James, after me?" he asks.

"Of course, we know you go by Jim but James seemed more…middle name-ish," I explain.

Jim laughs and nods. "I'm honored," he says as she rocks his grandson.

The quiet moment is interrupted by the sound of my mother frantically asking a nurse where our room was. "Right there, mam," the nurse says as she points to our doorway.

My mother comes in with a full smile on her face as she runs toward Nathan. Alexis then trails in with a wide smile and flowers in her hand. "Dad!" Alexis shouts as she runs into my arms. "Congrats," she whispers in my ear.

"Thank you honey," I tell her then kiss her head.

Alexis stands back and walks toward her grandmother, who is now holding Nathan. My mother is crying as she hands Alexis her brother. "Oh my, he's gorgeous," Alexis breathes as she trails a finger along his hair line.

Hanna tugs at my pant leg and I pick her up, she lays her head on my shoulder and I kiss her forehead. I look over to Kate and I see she is crying tears of joy, I go over and squeeze her hand—and together we all marvel over the six pounds, two ounces of pure miracle that Nathan is.

**School has started and I'm really busy but I'm trying to update as much as possible. I am going to make you guys simply adore Nathan. Please, please review! Thank you!**


	9. A Balancing Act

I hear wailing coming from the baby monitor, I glance at the clock—4:37 am. I open my eyes slightly and look to Kate's side of the bed. "Castle, you go," she mumbles into her pillow sleepily.

I sigh and manage to force myself out of bed. "I'm too old for this," I say aloud.

"Shut up Castle, get Nathan," Kate replies sleepily.

Nathan defiantly has a set of lungs on him, I work my way down the hall to the nursery as I bump into walls and drowsily find my footing. When I get to his crib, he sees me he immediately stops crying and looks at me with a smile. I can't help the smile that creeps on my sleepy face. "How are you so small but so loud?" I ask him.

I know he is hungry so we head to the kitchen and I make a bottle. Nathan sucks down the bottle while I sit down in the rocking chair and look at him. Nathan has a full head of hair already; his eyes are big and breathtaking. He is already energetic and happy, like Hanna and I.

I close my eyes—in need of some sleep. I've slept about two hours tonight and it is weighing down on me. With each child it feels as if I age more and more.

I rock Nathan silently, when he finishes his bottle and I hold him tight, watching him fall asleep again. "I hope you get more sleep than daddy," I tell him.

Again, I hear crying, I look at the clock 6:49 am. I slowly rise to see that Kate is gone—probably taking care of Nathan or in the shower. I pull myself out of bed and walk into the nursery to see Hanna on the floor, with tears in her eyes while Kate talks on the phone while trying to get Nathan to stop crying. Kate sees me and relief floods to her face, she nods to Hanna and I immediately go to Hanna's aid.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I ask her tenderly.

"Mommy said I could not cuddle with you guys and she said she was sending me to daycare," Hanna says through her tears.

I open up my arms and I encircle Hanna. "Mommy did not mean it, the baby is a lot of work right now, were just tired," I try to explain to the best of my ability. Kate and I are only children, we don't quite get the jealously thing.

"But Nathan gets you guys all the time," she mumbles into my chest.

"That's not true sweetie," I tell her. "I watched cartoons with you yesterday, remember?" I remind her.

"Nathan was crying the whole time," Hanna spits back.

I realize that she is indeed right—we are not balancing two kids right. "I'm sorry," I tell her, not knowing what to say. "Tell you what, you and me, we'll do something special today," I promise her.

Hanna's eyes light up. "Laser tag?" she asks with a smile.

"You got it kiddo," I tell her as I wrap my arms around her.

Two hours later, Hanna was all strapped up; Nathan was down for a nap while Kate also decided to take a snooze in the rocker. "Three…two…one!" I shout as Hanna giggles while she runs and hides in the kitchen. I chase after her—getting one shot in the process.

Hanna has a huge advantage though—she is tiny. Just when I thought the game was over, she sneaks up behind me and gets me. "You are so in for it!" I say excitedly as I run after her, I catch her and pick her up. Hanna giggles excitedly as I throw her over my shoulder.

"I win!" she exclaims as she giggles wildly.

"I surrender, I surrender!" I tell her and her face brightens.

I look up to see Kate standing in the doorway to our bedroom, smiling beautifully. "I just had to see what the commotion was about," Kate justifies as she shrugs.

"Hanna just won an epic battle of laser tag," I explain to Kate.

Kate laughs and walks over to Hanna and I, she places a light kiss on my lips. I put my extra arm around her and she fits her head below mine. "It was awesome mommy," Hanna whispers to Kate with a smile.

At that moment, we all hear the sounds of a hungry baby crying. "Not again," Hanna says, rolling her eyes.

Kate laughs lightly. "Tell you what, come with me Hanna and we will cook dinner while daddy takes care of Nathan," Kate tells Hanna.

"Yay!" Hanna says as she jumps into her mother's arms.

Maybe I will manage to balance two kids—with practice.

**Thank you for reading! I've been really busy with school so sorry I have not updated. Please review! **


	10. Missing You

Nathan cries loudly as I quickly change his diaper, while Hanna is tugs at my leg—begging to get me to do her hair. "Braid!" she asks as she tugs.

"Sweetie, I'm busy," I tell her as I wipe Nathan. It's times like these when Castle really should not be on a book tour.

Hanna runs off, obviously upset. I sigh and tug Nathan's pants back on, he looks at me curiously. I tickle his stomach and he rewards me with a giggle. At two months, Nathan already has an entire personality—he hates the dark, loves to eat, he prefers to be put to bed by me, loves it when Castle laughs, and when Nathan smiles, it's his entire face is lighting up. Castle insists that he has my smile.

I finish up and cradle Nathan; he looks at me happily while I wander off to find Hanna. I find her sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. "Honey, come on, let's do your hair," I tell her. I know she feels left out—she has always been an only child—until now.

Hanna looks at me with watery eyes. "Waterfall braid?" Hanna asks, hopeful.

"What is a waterfall braid?" I ask her.

"Daddy does it," Hanna answers.

I laugh; Castle would know more about braids then me. "How about we go visit daddy?" I ask her excitedly. I have not seen Castle in an entire week, he has been all over the east coast, but today he is only about an hour upstate.

Hanna jumps up and hugs my legs. "Yes!" she screams as she runs toward the door.

I tell her it's not that easy, Nathan needs to eat and I need to pack a day bag. "Give me fifteen minutes," I tell her.

"How long is that?" Hanna wonders.

"Half of a Dora episode," I answer in something relevant to her.

When we are finally ready, I lug Nathan and a diaper bag to the car. I buckle Nathan into his car seat; he seems relatively calm as he looks around curiously. I triple check that he is secure in his seat then I buckle Hanna in. Baby car seats are like jigsaw puzzle—especially the ones Castle insisted on buying, he claims that they are the safest.

Finally, I'm backing out of the driveway and starting our little road trip—I shuffle through my iPod, eventually I come across Stop and Stare by One Republic and turn it up. Something about this song always seemed so…magical. Hanna sings along as she looks out the window happily. I even hear a small giggle coming from Nathan.

Two hours and three bathroom breaks later, we arrive at the bookstore. I wrap Nathan in blankets, securely cradling him and grab Hanna's hand. Hanna skips forward anxiously while my blood hums with excitement. I've missed Castle—even if he has only been away for a week.

The line of people wraps around the front and there are several people that recognize me—they must be hardcore Castle fans to care about who I am. I feel the urge to shield Nathan, but then realize that is ridiculous—it was not too many years ago that I was a crazed fan, waiting in line to see _the_ Richard Castle.

I work my way to the door, an employee with a scruffy beard and glasses at the entrance eyes me suspiciously. "I'm his wife," I tell him.

Recognition lights in his eyes, and he smiles widely. "Detective Heat," he says lightly.

"My mommy's name is Kate," Hanna says fiercely.

I laugh at Hanna. "It's Detective Kate Castle," I say to him.

"Of course, of course Mrs. Castle, go ahead around back, too crowded this way," he says with a goofy smile.

"Thank you," I tell him as I walk away.

When I haul the door open I can see the back of my husband's head and a swarm of people surrounding him. Hanna squeals and runs towards Castle as fast as her small legs will take her. Castle turns around knowingly and smiles the brightest smile I swear I've ever seen him wear—and that's even including our wedding night.

Hanna and Castle collide in a hug and he spins her around happily. I walk forward with Nathan in my arms. Castle takes me by surprise and plants a kiss square on my lips, my heart flies and I feel like I could kiss him forever. When we break the kiss, after who knows how long, he whispers, "God I missed you."

I smile and kiss him one more time. "We missed you too," I tell him. "So much."

Castle takes Nathan from my arms and kisses his forehead warmly.

Someone from the crowd in line clears their throat loudly, and Castle shifts his attention. "Sorry, this my family and I've missed them dearly," he justifies as he sits back down, Hanna jumps into his lap and sits patiently as Castle continues to sign books.

It is only a half an hour later when Castle is released of his book tour duties. He takes my hand and together we walk towards the car. "I was going to fly back, but this is much better," Castle says as he tickles Hanna.

"We missed you because mommy can't do waterfall braids," Hanna says with a giggle.

Castle laughs loudly and I raise my eyebrows. "YouTube videos and two daughters, that's how I know how to braid hair—I can do the waterfall, the French twist, fishtail…" Castle lists.

I shake my head and my heart flutters—the fact that he knows how to braid our daughter's hair is just so…sexy. I bite my lip and give him a secretly seductive smile—hoping he knows what it means.

Castle raises his eyebrows and laughs. "I can tell you've missed me Kate," Castle sighs.

After dinner and a long night putting the kids to bed, the house seems to be back to normal with Castle here. I sit in bed, reading a book, when Castle comes walking in. "Kids are officially asleep," he says with a smile. "I got a little spit up on me, but I braided Hanna's hair—even though she is just going to sleep on it," he tells me as he flops down on the bed.

"You tired?" I ask him as I put my book down.

"Exhausted," he confesses.

I crawl over to him, slowly straddling him—wrapping my legs around his waist. "That's too bad," I tell him before kissing his neck. "Because I was just going to show you how," I say before kissing the other side of his neck. "Much I missed you," I say before kiss his jaw and work my way to his lips.

Castle's hands work their way up my tank top, and I give him a warm smile—my skin humming to his touch. I cradle his face in my hands and kiss him passionately. "I'm not so tired anymore," Castle says in a whisper.

"That's what I thought," I say before we start taking off one another's clothing.

**Please review! Thank you **


	11. Still Fun

"Maybe if we are really quiet," Castle whispers in my ear. Its seven thirty in the morning, and the kids are still asleep. We never get time like this.

"Me? You're the loud one!" I whisper to him accusingly.

He gives me a look then shakes his head. "That is so not true, on vacation before Hanna was born or better yet, when we were in Italy…you remember that?" Castle counters me.

I bite my lip—that was an amazing night. I'm pretty sure Hanna was conceived on that trip. "Remember Hawaii?" I question him.

"Okay, maybe we're both loud…but we can be quiet," Castle says as he wraps his arms around me, pulls me close to him, and starts kissing my neck.

My body is already humming, and I give into him and soon I'm making a trail of kisses from him shoulder to his mouth. "Fine, but quiet," I surrender.

I pour a bowl of fruit loops for Hanna quickly. "You need to get to pre-school and Nathan needs to get to daycare, because daddy is coming with me today to work, so eat up," I say, handing her the bowl. I turn to fill two cups of coffee for Castle and me.

"Why was you making a weird noise when I woke up mommy?" Hanna asks curiously with a full mouth of fruit loops.

I drop the coffee and it splatters all over the floor. "What?" I ask her. "You heard something?"

"Yeah, screaming, but not the scared kind," Hanna answers, her face looking puzzled.

Before I can answer, Castle walks out with Nathan in his arms. "He is all ready to go," Castle announces, totally oblivious to our nice little conversation.

"Daddy, why was mommy screaming?" Hanna asks Rick.

Castle's eyes go wide as he looks to me. "Um…well…we…mommy and I…we were…ah, playing a game," Castle says slowly.

Hanna jumps up excitedly. "I want to play!" she says happily.

I put my head in my hands. "It's a game for grown up's," Castle tells her lightly.

"Fine, but I want to play when I'm a grown up," Hanna says, turning back to her fruit loops.

"No you don't, it's a bad game," Castle tells her. "We need to go," he adds, changing the subject.

We drop the kids off at daycare and Castle sits in the car with me as we head to the 12th. "Was I really that loud?" I ask.

Castle timidly takes a sip of coffee. "It's not a bad thing," he says back.

"When you have a toddler, it kind of is," I reply quickly.

"Look, we have two kids, if we want to have sex we just need to lock the doors and become more creative," Castle says with a wink.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Right, we work then go home, not much room to be creative Castle," I say.

"I beg to differ, remember the hospital?" he asks.

"That was a one-time thing, you were injured," I tell him as I recall it. Castle had broken arm bad on the job and needed a minor surgery; the doctors insisted he stay four days. It was during our anniversary and he practically begged me. "Plus we did not have kids then," I add.

"We had more fun then," he reminisces.

Today is a boring kind of day at the precinct. The day started out with a murder, but it was a quick case to solve. Espo and Ryan tracked down the victim's ex-lover and she confessed. So I sit at my desk, doing paper work while Castle sits playing with his phone. "You know you could help with paper work," I prompt him.

"Ehh, not feeling it today," he says, not even looking up from the screen. I see a small smile begin to etch across his face and I think back to earlier this morning in bed with Rick—it was…amazing.

A wild thought strikes me and I look around, I let Espo and Ryan go home early, Gates was out on lunch, and no one was around. I remember our conversation from earlier in the car; I remember Castle's words and bravery surges through me.

I stand up and hold my hand out to Castle. He looks at my hand then to me puzzled. "What?" he wonders.

"We're going to go have a little fun," I tell him.

A knowing smile creeps across his face as he takes my hand. I head down the hall to a small storage closet, which I know for a fact has locks. I push him in with me then lock the door behind me. "Why, Detective Castle, what has gotten into you?" Castle asks with a grin.

I answer him with my lips, heat pours through my veins and I kiss him hard. He returns the favor as he hoists me up onto his waist, I wrap my legs around his hips and he supports me. I feel his breath on my neck my chest as he slowly unbuttons my shirt. His hands trace my body; the urge to rip off his clothing is almost paralyzing. He works at my pant button while I quickly work my way down his dress shirt. I kiss him fiercely while he moans and returns the favor.

Twenty minutes later, I'm pulling my pants back up and Castle is smiling. "I wouldn't get used to it Castle," I assure him. "And don't say we're not fun anymore, because that was plenty of fun," I add.

"Okay, maybe we can have a little fun…but you're still loud," Castle says, as he steals a kiss.

**Please review! Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers!**


	12. Case of the Maybe's

Nathan's cries on the baby monitor echo through our room, I hear Kate moan. "Please, Castle," she says tiredly.

"Yeah, yeah," I reply, as I pull myself out of bed. I walk down the hall into Nathan's bedroom. He stops crying as soon as he sees my face; I smile and lift him up. Nathan shows more and more personality every day. He gurgles words, eats a ton, and loves to be held. Unlike Hanna, he is a bit more reserved.

I feed him while sitting in the rocking chair. "Your mom and I, we met and I was so in awe of her immediately, it took her awhile, but who could not love a handsome best-selling mystery writer?" I whisper to him. Nathan looks at me like he knows what I'm saying. "After four years, some of my best years, your mommy and I got together, then we got married and had you and Hanna, so here I am, I'm here looking at you—somewhere I thought I would never be," I whisper to him while I swirl his dark hair. I kiss his tiny hand and lean back—closing my eyes.

I wake up in the rocker with Nathan still in my arms. I look down to find him awake and tugging at my shirt. It's still dark outside; the clock says its 6:30 am. I hear hacking coming from the master and with Nathan in my arms, I wobble sleepily towards the master. " W-w-hat's wrong?" I mumble.

Kate coughs loudly and clears her throat. "I'm sick," Kate croaks. "Get Nathan out so he does not get sick, call Ryan or my dad or Martha, the last thing we need is a sick baby and toddler.

"Okay, okay," I tell her as I head out of the room. "On it," I say to myself.

Turns out my mother would be "absolutely delighted" to take the kids for the day. She says she'll swing by as soon as she gets ready—which could be hours.

I hang up the phone and bounce Nathan up and down. I turn around and see Hanna standing in front of me with tears in her eyes. "Daddy, my throat hurts," she says between tears.

I put Nathan in his bouncer and feel Hanna's forehead. "You're burning up," I say, shaking my head.

"It hurts," she cries as if she is scared.

"I know sweetheart, it will be okay—listen, why don't you go lay with mommy?" I ask her softly. "I'll try and find something to make you feel better," I add with a slight smile. I don't even mention going to the doctors, because Hanna is absolutely terrified of going to the doctor's office—after the chicken pox shot a few years ago.

Hanna nods and pulls her stuffed elephant closer to her as she runs off to find Kate.

My mother arrives eventually and walks swiftly through the door. "This is just awful Richard, I do hope that the kids don't get sick," she says.

"About that, Hanna is sick but Nathan seems to be okay, so if you could just take him that would be great," I reply.

"Oh, dear, yes of course," my mother says immediatly.

"You can just take my car; it already has the car seat. The bottles are in this bag, he likes the pacifier, and he'll need a nap in an hour and maybe even another one in about four hours. He is starting to eat solids, so I chopped up some bananas and grapes…" I ramble as I go to get Nathan from his bouncer.

"Honey, honey, I raised you. I know how to take care of a child, plus this Nathan is not my first grandchild," she assures me.

"You're right, just call me if anything happens," I tell her.

"Of course," mother promises.

I turn to Nathan and put my forehead against his. "You be good for Grammy," I coo to him before kissing him on the head. Nathan rewards me with a smile.

"Nurse those girls back to health," mother demands as she takes Nathan.

"Of course," I tell her. "Have fun," I say to them with a wave.

It's only a few hours later when Kate is balled up in my arms while Hanna is fast asleep in her bed. Kate put in a movie called _The Vow_, and as the credits roll I find I'm crying. Kate looks to me and manages a laugh. "Wow, Castle," Kate says tiredly.

"What? She never regained her memory!" I say in my defense.

Kate simply rolls her eyes; she does not have the energy to fight back. Under her eyes her skin is puffy and her cheeks are unusually red—I can certainly tell she is running a fever. I cradle her face in my hand—she is burning up.

Kate puts her hand on mine, holding it to her face. "I hate being sick," she whispers.

I kiss her forehead and run my fingers through her hair tenderly. "It's quiet," she observes as she closes her eyes gracefully.

"Is this what having no kids is like?" I joke.

Kate gives a tiny laugh; I can certainly tell she is tired. "I want another one Castle," she says, barely audible.

"What? Kate?" I ask. I receive no answer though because she is already asleep. Maybe it was just crazy talk. She never wanted one kid in the beginning—let alone three.

I carry Kate to our bed and tuck her in. I then tiptoe to Hanna's room, her humidifier is on and I hear her light snore. I kiss her forehead lightly, and her eyes flutter. "Don't leave me," she mumbles to me.

I pick her up and carry her down the hall and into our master bedroom. I lay Hanna down next to Kate then I crawl into bed with them. Hanna wraps her arms around me tightly and I stroke her hair. "Feel better my baby," I tell Hanna. Maybe another baby would be a good thing. Maybe they could handle it. Maybe that's what Kate really wants. Maybe. The sounds of their breathing and overwhelming thoughts of a new baby then lure me into sleep.


	13. Like a Zoo

"Daddy, can I try coffee?" Hanna asks as she sits on the kitchen counter, examining my coffee.

I laugh. "You won't like it," I promise her.

"Why not?" she asks me curiously.

"Because it has a weird taste," I explain. "Mommy and I like how it gives us energy to chase after you two."

Hanna nods. "But can I try it?" she begs.

"I can't get you hooked on coffee this early," I tell her as I grab my cup and take a sip.

Thankfully, Kate walks in with Nathan on her hip. He is sucking his pacifier while clinging to his mother. My face breaks out into a smile, Hanna jumps off the counter, and runs toward her mother. "Castle, we agreed not to let her sit on the counter like that," Kate says grouchily.

"I was standing right there, she is fine Kate," I tell her.

Kate rolls her eyes as she sets Nathan in his highchair and picks up Hanna. "How are you, beautiful?" Kate asks Hanna as she runs a hand through Hanna's hair.

"Mommy, are we going to the zoo today?" Hanna wonders excitedly.

Kate and I exchange looks—this zoo situation was supposed to be a surprise. "How did you find out sweetie?" I question Hanna.

"I heard mommy on the phone with Aunt Lanie," Hanna says.

"Crap," Kate mutters to herself as she reaches for my coffee—which I surrender to her.

"Are we?" Hanna asks with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes," Kate replies with a smile. "Daddy just finished a book and I decided we should take a little break," Kate adds.

Hanna wraps her arms around her mother excitedly. "Well, with that said, we should probably get ready," I say as I grab a can of baby food for Nathan who gurgles excitedly.

Hanna then jumps from her mother's arms and runs toward her bedroom. "I'm going to wear my zebra socks!" she screams excitedly.

Kate and I exchange looks and laugh as she takes a seat next to me. I start to feed Nathan his carrots—which he loves—and I feel Kate squeeze my bicep. "She is excited," Kate whispers into my ear.

I turn to face her and we are so close that I can't resist kissing her. Her lips are tender and she runs her fingers through my hair, as the kiss deepens I feel as if I could get lost in her. I hear Nathan laugh, the kiss breaks, we turn to Nathan and laugh. "He's a hungry boy," I mutter as I feed him another bite.

Kate kisses her Nathan's head and gives me a wink. "Maybe tonight, Castle," she says as she walks down the hall to help Hanna get dressed.

The zoo is not too crowded—seeing as how it's a Thursday. It is extraordinarily rare that we all have a day to spend as a family. I've been writing like mad and Kate has been working a ton—all I can say is thank heavens for Alexis and grandparents for being on the call babysitters.

I have Nathan in a baby bjorn carrier, carefully tied around my back. "I just love wearing these things," I tell Kate and she laughs as we walk through the entrance, handing the guy our tickets. Hanna insists on walking even though Kate is pushing the stroller.

I pull out the map and Hanna tells me she wants to see the zebras and we head that way. As we get closer to the enclosure I see a familiar red-head. "Alexis?" I wonder. As we get closer I realize it is her. "Alexis!" I say excitedly.

"I thought I would surprise you," Alexis says as she picks up Hanna.

"I missed you Lexis," Hanna tells her sister sincerely.

"I saw you last week kiddo," Alexis reminds her with a smile.

"So long ago!" Hanna says dramatically.

Kate and I laugh. I grab Kate's hand and squeeze, I knew she called Alexis and arranged the surprise. "Well, let's go see some zebras," I say as I put my arms around Alexis, giving her a half hug.

As it turns out, Nathan adores the monkeys. He stares at a small one through the glass and he points excitedly. "He is a monkey kind of boy, aren't you, aren't you baby?" Alexis coos to him.

Kate laughs and lifts Hanna up so she can get a better look. "It says his name is Rico," Kate informs us.

Hanna giggles as the monkey eats a banana. "I still like elephants better," Hanna says to Kate.

"Me too baby," Kate tells her with a smile.

I continue to stare at Nathan as he looks at the animals in wonder. Kate captures a picture of Nathan and me. Kate laughs as she shows me the picture on her camera, Nathan is looking at me laughing as I am smiling at the camera—as if he is not fully aware of where to look.

By the time we get to the elephants, Nathan is asleep. Hanna runs toward the elephants and Kate laughs as she watches her daughter. I look at Alexis and smirk simply because she has a smile on her face. "I know you are more of a polar bear type girl," I tell her with a smile.

"Every Friday we used to go to this zoo," Alexis says with a smile.

"You used to ask me if we could take home a polar bear. I must have bought you every stuffed polar bear I saw for about two years, it broke your heart that you could not have a real one," I tell her, laughing at the memory.

Alexis laughs and leans her head on my shoulder. "You're the best," she tells me.

I look toward Kate and Hanna about ten feet in front of Nathan, Alexis, and I. They are both looking in wonder at the elephants. "Next thing I know Hanna will want to take home an elephant," I joke.

Alexis simply shakes her head and smiles. In that moment, I could not be any happier.

Kate and I walk through the doors of our house, each carrying a sleeping child. I have Hanna in my arms and I carry her into her room. I slip her into some pajamas and she sleepily responds. I lay her in her bed and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, love you," I whisper to her.

"Love…you," she says half-asleep.

I turn off the light and head down the hall. I check in Nathan's room and see that he is sound asleep; I rub his tummy and kiss his forehead. When I enter our bedroom I hear the shower shutting off. Kate walks out in a towel and smiles at me. "You have fun today?" she asks as she sits down on the bed next to me.

"Yeah, it was a good day," I tell her as I kiss her lightly.

"I'm just glad your book is done, it's your best one yet," she says to me as she draws me in for another kiss.

Suddenly, I think of the other night, when Kate was sick. She mentioned something about another baby; I've been thinking about it a lot—just haven't gotten up the courage to ask. "You know, when you were sick, you said something…" I start.

"I knew you would say something eventually Castle," Kate says to me tenderly.

"You remember? Well what do you think, did you mean it?" I question her as I take her hand.

"Sometimes, like today, it seems like a good idea, but we are just so busy," Kate says with a sigh. "We have these two perfect children, and sometimes I wonder what another one would be like. You know?" Kate asks.

I nod in agreement. I know exactly what she means. "So what you said, it just slipped or?" I ask.

"I meant it, but at the same time I didn't. Maybe we should just wait and see—Nathan is not even five months old yet, and Hanna is still three. I don't want to be one of those women who have a baby every year. Our house is a zoo as it is," she jokes.

"So maybe later," I say. "I can deal with that," I add.

Kate kisses me and I feel her pulling at my shirt hem. "In the meantime, we can practice," Kate whispers to me.

I laugh and surrender myself to her.

**I hope you are all having a wonderful holiday! Please review! **


	14. Boys Will Be Boys

Nathan gurgles as I bounce him on my hip; he yawns and lays his head on my shoulder. Hanna is already in bed while Nathan and I get things ready to go to the Hamptons this weekend. "Daddy is out with Uncle Ryan and Espo, do you think they're having fun, hun?" I ask Nathan.

Nathan gives me a tired smile. "I know, I know you're tired, mommy's going," I whisper to him tenderly before kissing his dark head of hair.

The kitchen is a mess and I still need to pack Nathan's things, and look through what Castle packed—he always forgets something. In the end, I surrender to my messy kitchen and sit down with Nathan in his room. I rock him slowly as I rub his back. It's rare that I ever have to handle the kids on my own at bedtime—it's exhausting. Hanna fell asleep during a Disney movie and I just carried her to bed.

Baby blues stare up at me and I smile at Nathan. He is already five and a half months old, already scooting around the house—on the verge of crawling. Castle needs to put up that baby gate which he can never get open. "You ready for the Hamptons?" I ask Nathan.

Nathan's eyelids fall and I continue to rock him to avoid cleaning the kitchen for a good fifteen minutes. Eventually, I kiss Nathan and put him in his crib. When I return to the kitchen I hear the door open and Castle's steps. As Castle holds onto the couch he stumbles inside. "What the hell?" I ask worriedly.

"Wellll, I had…a tiny bit to drank," Castle mumbles as he falls onto the couch.

Anger swells inside me instantly. How could Ryan and Espo support this? Castle never does this. But when the three of them get together—there is no telling what they will get into. "Finish packing Castle, we're going to the Hamptons in the morning," I remind him, hell bent on sticking to the routine.

"Wha?" Castle says into the pillow.

"Make sure your things are packed," I tell him. "The kids are asleep, so be quiet while you clean the kitchen," I punish him.

"Katie, Katie, Katie," Castle says as he lifts himself from the couch with effort. "How bout we…have some fun?" he wonders as he wraps a hand around my waist.

"No, you have a kitchen to clean and packing to do," I tell him as I walk away—leaving him there.

"But you…you're my wife! My hot wife!" Castle yells to me. "At the bar…they think my wife is hot!" he says, giving me the thumbs up.

"You can sleep on the couch," I tell him as I leave him standing there. I go into our bedroom and lock the door behind me.

Oh, Ryan and Esposito will pay for this.

The clock reads 8:13, I sigh as memories of last night return to me. Slowly, I rise out of bed and wander into the hallway—my curiosity getting the best of me. After searching Castle's office, I find Castle laying on the kitchen island—drooling.

Suddenly, an idea strikes me and I run towards Hanna's room.

"Sweetie, you want to surprise daddy?" I ask her.

Hanna looks at me through her messy hair. "Yes," she mumbles.

"Come with me," I tell her as I lift her up.

I turn on the stereo, the expensive one Castle bought, that can go really loud. I set it to the highest volume and pop in a song Hanna would know. I turn it on and music blasts through the house. As expected, Hanna begins to bounce around her father and sing.

Castle opens his eyes, looking like a zombie. "Stop that," he mumbles.

"Nope, we need to get awake for our trip," I shout at him.

Castle gets off the counter and wobbles around, very unsteadily. I turn off the music and see Hanna cracking up. "Daddy have too much sugar?" she asks innocently.

"Yes, sweetie. I had too much sugar," Castle mumbles. "Shower, then I will be good," he promises me.

As we pack the car and get the kids in their car seats, I corner Castle. "Never show up shit ass drunk again, we have children. These are not your party days anymore Rick," I warn him.

Castle looks at me tiredly. "I know. It was stupid. One time thing," Castle says as he pulls me in for a kiss.

I can't stay mad at him for long with his messy hair and those eyes. I kiss him back, lacing my fingers with his. "It's okay to have fun, but remember we have to set examples," I whisper to him.

"I know, blame Ryan and Espo," he says with a laugh.

"I don't think it was entirely their fault," I tease him.

As we drive to the Hamptons, Castle requests that we don't turn on the radio because of his headache. We hold a vote, Hanna and I win. "I'm outnumbered," Castle moans. He turns around to face Nathan. "You'll vote for me right buddy?" Castle asks his son.

Nathan rewards Castle with a smile. "All right, my man," Castle says as he rubs one on Nathan's chubby legs.

I look at Hanna through the mirror and shake my head. "Men," Hanna says with a shrug, sounding more like a thirty year old than a three year old.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	15. Panic and Firsts

Beckett sat on the couch, with Nathan on her lap, flipping through the channels—trying to find something satisfying. Castle wasn't home yet; he had a meeting with his editor then had to swing by Martha's to pick up Hanna. Nine month old Nathan looks curiously outside; snow came tumbling down in large snowflakes—spreading a blanket of white over everything. "That's snow, can you say snow?" Kate asked Nathan as he looks wondrously out the window.

"Sho," Nathan said with a lisp that Beckett found absolutely adorable, he hasn't said an entire word yet, but he was well on his way.

Suddenly, Kate's phone beside her rang loudly; she looked to see that it was Castle. "Look, buddy it's daddy," Kate cooed to Nathan as she reached to answer the phone.

"Dad-da!" Nathan replied proudly with a smile, clearly proud of himself, like he had been waiting for the right moment to say it.

Kate nearly dropped the still ringing phone. "Oh my gosh!" Kate exclaimed as she answered the phone. "Castle, you won't believe what your son just did," Kate said.

"Kate? Is this Katherine Beckett?" asked a voice that was defiantly not Rick.

Immediately concerned, Kate stood up with Nathan on her hip. "Yes, who is this, how do you have my husband's phone?" Kate asked frantically. What has Castle gotten into now?

"This is Nurse Broderick at New York Presbyterian," said the voice and Kate's heart dropped. "Your husband is here, he was in a car accident with your daughter," the voice said all too calmly.

Before Kate could even reply she dropped the phone and grabbed her keys. Kate ran to the garage, Nathan looked around in wonder. "Da-da," Nathan mumbled again.

Tears filled Kate's eyes as she buckled her son in frantically. "Yes, we're going to go see daddy," Kate said to her son as she kissed his forehead.

Traffic to the hospital was heavy, Kate took the fastest way she knew—it was rush hour in Manhattan, so there was no easy way. She had to stop her hands from shaking and had to focus on her driving, the snow was still coming down endlessly. She looked back to her son who was staring out the window, completely oblivious to the situation.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Kate grabbed Nathan from his car seat, grabbing a blanket to wrap around him and tucked him into her—shielding him from the mayhem of the hospital. The whole time Kate ran toward the main doors, and all she would think about was that Hanna had said just that morning that she wanted a purple tutu. Kate's eyes glazed again and she pressed Nathan closer.

The lady at the front desk could see the frantic look in Kate's eyes immediately. "Castle, Rick and Hanna Castle," Kate practically spit out.

The lady stood up and gave Kate a kind smile. "Your daughter is fine, she is in the waiting room with a nurse, she's been entertaining the entire staff, your husband though is still being looked at," the lady said easily, like she said these things to desperate looking wives every day.

Kate swallowed and took a deep breath. "Where is my daughter?" she practically demanded.

"Down the hall to the left," the lady clarified.

Kate ran down the hall and her heart leapt when she saw Hanna sitting in a chair, laughing with a female nurse. "Hanna, baby," Kate said as her eyes took in her daughter, not a single scratch.

"Mommy!" Hanna said as she ran toward Kate and hugged her leg. Nathan laughed at the site of his sister. "Nate," Hanna whispered to her brother, as she patted his head not all too gently. She was still getting used to the whole 'you have to be gentle he is a baby' thing.

Nathan reached his hand out to his sister and she took it, wiggling it freely. "What happened baby?" Kate asked as she gave the nurse a small wave.

"I was in my seat and the car crashed," Hanna explained to her mother. "The car jerked and daddy grabbed my hand, but then he fell asleep."

Tears fell down Kate's face as she sat with her kids on her lap. "Don't be sad, daddy will wake up," Hanna said reassuringly.

Kate looked down to Hanna's feet and saw a small bag. "What do you have there?" Kate wondered aloud.

Hanna pulled out a purple tutu. "Daddy surprised me with it," Hanna replied with a smile as she showed her brother, Nathan took the material in his small hands, playing with it.

"Of course daddy got you that," Kate said unevenly as she rubbed circles on Nathan's back.

When a doctor came, Kate was shaking. She stood up with Nathan and Hanna at her side, the doctor seemed to read her anxiety. "Your husband's fine, a broken leg, stitches, and a pretty bad concussion, it took him awhile to wake up and we then had to do tests to make sure he was okay," the doctor explained.

Kate suddenly felt lighter. "Can we see him?" she asked.

"Of course, right this way Mrs. Castle," the doctor said.

Castle was sitting in a hospital bed, his leg in a cast and a shy , tired look on his face. "Castle, thank god," Kate sighed. As she came closer, she saw his head was wrapped—he had stitches along his upper forehead.

"Daddy!" Hanna said happily as she jumped onto the end of her father's bed and pointed to his cast. "You got purple," Hanna giggled.

"Of course I got purple baby, it's your favorite color," Castle said sweetly to her.

Kate's heart melted a little as she looked at Castle. She moved toward him and kissed him, as if she couldn't help it—instinctively. "Don't scare me again Castle," Kate demands.

"Never," Castle replied and kissed her again lightly.

"Da-da!" Nathan said as he pointed to his father.

Castle's face changed to complete excitement. "Was that…his first word?" Castle wondered in complete awe.

"Yeah, he said it as the hospital called. Now all he has to do is say ma-ma," Kate said happily.

"Daddy's boy," Castle said as he took his son into his arms. "Mommy is going to have to nurse me back to help," Castle tells Nathan.

Kate scoffs and rolls her eyes. "You know I love to play nurse Castle," she says with a wink.

"Daddy, we will be your doctors!" Hannah says excitedly as her parents share a look.

**Please review! **


	16. Together, Always

Castle limped his way around the kitchen, preparing dinner for his kids. His leg was still healing from the accident and he was supposed to be in crutches, but the kids have got to eat. "Mac and cheese tonight baby," Castle told Hanna who is waiting expectantly.

"Yummy," Hanna said as she looked at her brother, who was sitting in his high chair, wiggling around, holding up his toy car.

"Mama?" Nathan wondered as he looked around.

"Mommy is working buddy," Castle sighed as he placed mac n cheese in front of Hanna, then took a seat next to Nathan. Castle hasn't seen Kate since five o'clock this morning when she woke up, kissed him quickly, and ran out the door, saying she "figured out the case." Castle longed to go with her—just like the old days but, unfortunately, his leg was still healing and the kids needed to be taken care of.

"Is she coming home soon?" Hanna wondered as she takes a mouthful of food.

Castle laughs as she drops a spoonful on her shirt. "I hope so," he said with a smile. "But after dinner it's bath time," Castle said as he fed Nathan a spoonful.

"Will you braid my hair after?" Hanna asked.

"Of course," Castle promised.

After bath time, Castle put _Finding Nemo_ and sat on the couch with his kids. Nathan lay on Castle's chest, sucking on a pacifier, watching the movie calmly. Hanna munched on some popcorn and basically recited the entire movie. "What's your favorite part daddy?" Hanna wondered aloud.

"The part where Nemo and his father are reunited," Castle told her honestly. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or Nathan or Alexis," Castle said—he never did tell Hanna about the time Alexis was kidnapped all those years ago. "It would make me go crazy."

"Well I can't lose you daddy, so I won't run away," Hanna promised her father with a sweet smile.

Castle smirked and snuggled her closer.

Castle woke up to credits rolling and Kate standing over him with an apologetic look—her eyes full of tears. Immediately, Castle sat up, still holding Nathan. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice lined with panic.

Kate lifts up a sleeping Hanna and hugs her close. "I haven't been home for sixteen hours and I should have been, I should have—we have two kids and I wasn't home. You have a broken leg, I'm so sorry Castle," Kate said through whispered sobs.

"You're just doing your job, Kate," Castle said, trying to console her.

"I should be here, with you. Yes, that's my career, but this is my life," Kate mumbled.

Hanna then stirred. "Mommy!" she said excitedly.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Kate asked her as Kate stroked Hanna's hair.

"Good, I helped daddy write," Hanna boasted.

"Kate, why don't you go put Hanna to bed and we can talk?" Castle asked his wife.

Kate just nodded and walked off with Hanna, who was talking her mother's ear off.

Castle lay in bed looking into Kate's eyes—they were especially green tonight, her skin also seemed to glow in the lamplight. "I took three weeks off, starting tomorrow," Kate told Castle.

Something jumped inside of Castle—surprise, maybe happiness. "I can handle the kids, Kate, I don't mind," Castle told her.

"I know you can, Rick. It's just that I think this will be good for us. We could go to the Hamptons, you could have some time to write—we could have time for us," Kate said with a small smile. "Our anniversary is tomorrow," she whispered.

Rick smiled as his thoughts wandered back to their wedding day. It was warm; warmer than it usually is this time of the year. He remembered his hands shaking as he watched Kate down the aisle, but then looking into her eyes—knowing everything will be alright. He remembered looking around the room and thinking of the people that were missing: Beckett's mother, his father, and Roy. He remembered dancing with Kate and Alexis telling him how happy she was. And a honeymoon that was also unforgettable. "I know it is," Castle assured her with a soft kiss.

"I kind of have a present for you," Kate told him as she got up and wandered towards the door. "I'll be right back," she added.

Less than a minute later, Kate was holding a small wrapped box. Kate handed it to Rick with a small smile. "Open it," she encouraged.

Castle ripped open the packaging, and inside was a positive pregnancy test. Castle looked at Kate with wide eyes. "Really?" she said as if all the air was knocked out of him. Three kids—how were they going to manage that? When Kate got pregnant with Hanna, she was so scared; they were newlyweds and never expected to have a baby so quickly into their marriage. With Nathan, it was a surprise—but more of a welcome one. Now it was just shock mixed with anxiety mixed with happiness.

"I know it's bad timing, and I know we've agreed that we might have another child later but it just happened. I was so happy yesterday when I found out, but then I started to wonder, I mean I got so caught up in work today, knowing I had two kids at home that needed me and I'm pregnant again—I just felt so bad to come home so late. I'm sorry Rick," Kate said as tears glazed her eyes.

"No, no, no, Kate don't apologize—this is a gift. Don't apologize, I'm so incredibly happy. So what you work late sometimes Kate? When you had Hanna you cut your hours nearly in half, you'd do anything for those kids, so please don't cry Kate," Castle confessed.

Kate came closer to Castle, taking his hand. "Let's face it, we're getting older—maybe this is a good thing, maybe if we waited any longer things wouldn't have worked out," Kate thought aloud.

"I don't want to be any old man when my kid is in college," Rick joked.

Kate pulled herself against her husband. "We can do this," she whispered.

"Always," Rick replied as he kissed her forehead, then her lips. He then place his hand over Kate's abdomen, Kate simply responded by deepening the kiss and tugging at his belt buckle. Happiness seemed to hum through Castle's body, as if he could never be sad again.

**Thoughts? I was in a sappy mood. I could not decide if I should give them two or three kids…but I was watching last night's episode and I saw all that passion Caskett have and decided to give them another Castle baby. Also, boy or girl? What do you see? Thank you guys!**


	17. Nathan's Perfection

The cast was off, and Castle's leg was healed—finally. Castle snuggled into bed, Kate's head on his shoulder, her soft snores filling the silence. The thunder outside seemed to lull Castle to sleep as he thought about the day. Nathan said "Hanna" and "Gampa" marking another milestone. Castle's mind then wandered to the milestones that this new baby will have—another round of firsts. A small smile grew across Castle's face as the rain lulled him into a deep sleep. Hanna was turning four the next morning and he needed to get some sleep for his little girl's party.

A loud crack followed by a flash of lightning lit up the entire room. Castle immediately jerked awake, he saw that Kate was still asleep—her hand on her abdomen. She always has slept better while she was pregnant for some reason. Castle rolled back over and at that moment a soft cry came from the baby monitor in Nathan's room. Castle sighed and got up, his bones aching from the lack of sleep.

Nathan was sitting up in his crib, tears streaming down his face as he seemed to whimper. "Hey, buddy it is okay," Castle said as he raced to the crib. Nathan's big Beckett eyes beckoned his father and Nathan raised his hands as if he wanted to be picked up. Castle picked up his son and held him close. "You scared of the storm?" Castle asked his son.

"Dadda," Nathan said as he laid his head on his father's shoulder. For ten months old Nathan was tall, he liked running around in his diaper, hated banana's, loved cars, and had the cutest dimples. He was calm most of the time and easy to please—a lot like Alexis. Whereas Hanna is passionate and intense like her mother but funny like her father. It all made Castle wonder what the next child would be like.

"It's alright buddy," Castle said as he took a seat in the rocking chair with Nathan. Nathan's room was blue and grey, pictures of Nathan and Hanna filled the walls, and toys seemed to flow from everywhere. Nathan was already growing an extensive library—Castle made sure the kids always were read to at night. He'd done it with Alexis and he would do it with any other child he had.

"R-aain?" Nathan wondered as he looked at his father.

"Yes, it's just rain," Castle confirmed as he smiled at the fact that Nathan had said a new word.

Nathan sprawled out on his father's chest as Castle rocked him gently. When not another peep came from Nathan, Castle tried to put him back in his crib. Just as Castle set Nathan down, Nathan began to cry again. So again, Castle rocked Nathan to sleep but Nathan just cried as Castle set him back down.

In surrender Castle brought Nathan into the master bedroom and laid him between Kate and himself. Nathan grabbed one of his father's fingers and soon they were both asleep.

Kate woke up to her son's sleeping face so peaceful and his small hand clutching his father's finger—and at that, smile spread across her face.

**So far the vote is 5 votes for boy and 4 votes for a girl. I got a few request for twins—which I am seriously considering, it would add a good storyline. If you have names for either a boy or a girl, send them to me or if you have more suggestions. **

**The next chapter will either be the first doctor's appointment (probably find if it's twins or not) or Hanna's 4****th**** Birthday. **


	18. Suprises

Hanna's birthday celebration was a trip to the Hamptons, even though it's winter that's all she wanted to do for her birthday. "Are we leaving now?" Hanna asks as she dances around the kitchen in a tutu and a happy birthday crown—her brown curls swirling around her. Nathan bounces happily in his mother's lap.

"Once daddy is ready," Kate replied as she tickled Nathan's tummy.

"Hey, I'm ready," Castle said as he walked into the kitchen combing his fingers through his dark hair, he wore a blue t-shirt and jeans. It was in normal "dad-clothes" he looked the sexiest. More relaxed, happier—more Castle, less of the worldwide, best-selling author.

"You took so long," Hanna complained as she runs and jumps into her father's arms.

"I wanted to look good for mommy," Castle told his daughter as he winked at Beckett. "Let's get this birthday celebration on the road."

It was on the way Beckett and Castle decided to tell the kids that they were going to have another brother or sister. "So, daddy and I have a surprise," Kate said as she turned around in the passenger seat to face her children.

"Oh! Are we gonna get ice cream?!" Hanna exclaimed, kicking her feet excitedly—Nathan mimicked her movements.

Before Kate could answer, Castle cut in. "It's not 'gonna' sweetie it's 'going to,'" Castle told his daughter as if he could not stop himself, the inner author coming out. "But no we're not getting ice cream, this surprise is better," Castle added as he turned back to the road.

"Like a bouncy house?" Hanna asked.

"No, well, your father and I found out that you're going to be having another baby brother or sister soon," Beckett blurted, her face glowing.

"Another Nathan? A baby?" Hanna said, puzzled.

"Baby!" Nathan repeated.

"Good job buddy, yes you two are going to be having another sibling," Castle tried to clarify.

"I like this birthday gift, I mean I like Nathan a lot," Hanna said with a shrug.

Kate turned to Castle and they burst out laughing. "Well I guess that went well," Castle said to Kate as he took her hand.

When they got to the Hamptons, the family celebrated with spaghetti, Hanna's favorite, and cake. As they sat down to eat, Kate smiled at her daughter—thinking of how fast she was growing up. "You know baby, my mother's favorite meal was spaghetti too," Kate told her daughter almost compulsively—sometimes Hanna reminded her so much of her mother.

"Where is your mommy?" Hanna wondered.

Kate looked to Castle who was feeding Nathan but turned he to give her and encouraging look. "My mommy, your other grandma, she's in heaven now," Kate tried to explain.

"So she is happy?" Hanna asked as she took another bite.

"I hope so," Kate admitted.

"Me too mommy," Hanna said as she gave her parents a smile.

"Happy fourth birthday Hanna, cake and presents after we eat," Castle reminded his daughter.

"Can I stay up as late as I want?" Hanna asked excitedly.

"This one time," Kate replied happily.

**Next chapter I will decided if it's twins or not. If you have any last opinions, let me know! Thanks for reading and please review!**

** -Megan**


	19. Two Together

Kate stared at the clock on her computer, waiting to leave—she had a doctor appointment today, the first real ultrasound. Castle who had come to work with her today sat in his usual spot. "Fifteen minutes, everything will be okay Kate," Castle assured her.

"What is it isn't though Castle, what if there is something wrong with our baby?" Kate asked him, her eyes alarmed.

"Look, we just solved one of the most complicated murder cases we ever had—it took a week to put together, the odds are in our favor today, the baby will be fine," Castle replied as he looked put his hand over hers.

"You guys still here?" Espo asked as he came out of the break room with coffee.

"Get off in fifteen," Beckett replied with a sigh.

"Lucky you, I've got at least two hours of paper work. Ryan is supposed to be here but I guess one of his kids is sick and Jenny is chaperoning a field trip for another one," Espo said, shaking his head and sitting down. "I wanted to get the hell out of here, Lanie has been in a very good mood lately," Espo added as he turned to his paperwork.

"You act like they have a fleet of kids," Castle said to Espo with a laugh.

"They have three. Any more than two is too many, Lanie and I agreed on one," Espo said with a proud smile.

"You're not even married yet," Beckett said her eyes still on the clock.

"What are you guys so antsy about?" Espo asked suspiciously.

Beckett ignored him and took another bite of her doughnut that was already half eaten on her desk. "That's your fifth doughnut today…you're not pregnant again are you?" Espo asked, his eyes bulging.

Castle spit out a sip of his coffee and Beckett coughed on her doughnut. "You are!" Espo said in a shocked tone. "Nathan is not even one, what in the hell?" he added.

"Look, we weren't exactly planning it," Castle basically whispered.

"Plus he will be a year old in a month, by the time this baby comes he will be almost two," Beckett said in her defense.

"A year and five months is not two," Espo said as he returned to his paperwork. "But you two get out of here, I got you covered."

"Really, thanks Espo," Beckett said as she jumped up and put on her coat. Before she left she grabbed the rest of her doughnut.

The doctor's office was painted pink and blue—happy baby colors. The other women in the waiting room were huge; Beckett looked at a one lady's rounded stomach, thinking of how big she would get again. "Here we are again Castle," Kate said as he grabbed her hand.

"Castle—Katherine Castle," a nurse called to the waiting room, for work purposes she was still called Beckett, but legally she was a Castle. The name still seemed foreign to her sometimes, but right. Castle and Beckett immediately follow the woman, Kate's hands trembled and Castle grabbed one. The first doctor's appointment is always the most nerve racking.

Beckett lay on the table and tapped her stomach anxiously. Something felt different with this pregnancy and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The nurse brought in a doctor who immediately began asking all the normal questions. "How far along do you think?" she asked.

Beckett bit the inside of her mouth, she didn't quite remember. She looked to Castle and he laughed—they have been really…getting along lately. "Two months maybe?" Kate said as she thought back on the last book party—they barely made it to the car. "I was on birth control, but I guess it didn't quite work," Kate added with a nervous laugh.

"Okay, well let's see if we can see anything on the ultrasound," the doctor said tenderly.

The gel was cold, and Beckett was squeezing Castle's hand. Even though this was her third time in this situation, it never gets less scary. The doctor placed the wand on Kate's abdomen and turned to look at the monitor. Immediately Kate could tell something was wrong; the doctor's eyes squinted as she looked at the monitor. "What's wrong?" Kate asked her voice borderline panic.

"There is heartbeat, it's just—there are two heartbeats," the doctor said as she turned the monitor.

Kate felt like she was going to vomit and Castle had gone white. "I'm sorry, two heartbeats, as in twins?" Castle asked incredulously.

"Precisely Mr. Castle," the doctor replied with a smile.

"You're sure?" Kate asked.

"Positive, look," the doctor said as she pointed to the screen and two circles appeared. "One, two," she said pointing to them.

"Holy…," Castle whispered as he kissed Kate's hand.

"Shit," Kate said as she reminded herself to breathe. She never saw herself with one kid, let alone _four…_counting Alexis _five_.

"Looks like they're fraternal twins, which means they came from two separate eggs, it's more common in women over thirty-five," the doctor said. "Looks like you're going on about three months; we will probably know the sexes of the babies in about two months."

"Oh," was all Kate could manage to say.

On the way home Kate simply stared out the window. "It will be okay," Castle told her as he drove.

"How the hell can we do this Castle?" Kate asked him.

"We will. We can," Castle replied calmly. "Look we have two perfect kids, and now we have two more," Castle told her.

Kate looked through a booklet the doctor gave her, full of pictures of twins and pregnant mothers. "I'm going to get _huge_," Kate sighed.

"You're always going to be beautiful," Castle said.

"You want this?" Kate asked him. "Two at once?"

"Well, I don't see how we could have them one at a time at this point. I'm happy Kate, I am," Castle said as he laced his fingers with hers.

"I am too—but how in the world are we going to do this?" Kate asked.

"We just will. How we get through everything else—together," Castle told her tenderly as they pulled into the daycare center parking lot where Hanna and Nathan anxiously await their parents.

Kate smiled slightly and lifted up her shirt. There was a small bump now, she wondered before why she was showing so early—now she knows why. "I won't be able to work for like two months before they're born."

"We will get through it," Castle promised.

"I know," Kate said as she leaned over to kiss him tenderly. "Come one, let's go get the kids."

**BAM! You know that they're having twins but not much else…**

**I not quite sure if I know. Review please. **


	20. In Over Your Head

"Dammit, I know there is a pen around here somewhere, I'll be there in ten, what's the address?" Beckett asked Ryan as she looked around for a sheet of paper, Nathan was on her hip. Kate spotted a piece of paper in the bottom of the drawer and scribbled down the address. "See you in a few," Kate told Ryan.

Kate hung up and looked to Nathan who was smiling at her. "No go," Nathan said as he pulled a strand of her hair.

"You're going to have fun with daddy, Alexis is coming over," Kate said to her son excitedly.

Castle came into the room holding Hanna's hand. "You got to go?" Castle asked her.

"I do," Kate admitted.

Castle let go of Hanna's hand and Kate set down Nathan. Castle wrapped his arms around Kate's hips. "Be careful," Castle told her.

"Castle I'll be fine," Kate assured him as she gave him a deep kiss.

Kate then turned to her two kids and gave them each a kiss. Her baby bump was almost visible through her sweater as she turned toward the door, which made Castle smile.

Alexis came over and Hanna immediately joined her sister's side. "I missed you," Hanna told her sister.

"I missed you two too, how's my buddy Nathan?" Alexis asked as she picked up Nathan from Castle's arms.

"He's talking and crawling, he is becoming more of a toddler than a baby," Castle informed her as Nathan looked in awe at Alexis.

"I hear I am going to be having another sibling?" Alexis said as she took a seat next to Hanna, still clutching her brother.

"Well, I wanted to talk to the three of you about that," Castle said nervously. "We're expecting two more babies, Kate's having twins," Castle blurted.

Hanna jumped up and clapped her hands. "Oh daddy! That's cool, how did mommy have two this time and only one last time?" she questioned her father excitedly. "Is it a boy or a girl or two girls or two boys or…" she trailed off.

Alexis looked taken aback. "Wow, that's, that's amazing," she said with a smile.

Castle let out a breath. "I'm so glad you're happy about this," he said.

"Of course I am, if you're happy I am too," Alexis said in a very mature manner.

"My good little girls," Castle said as he squeezed himself between Hanna and Alexis, hugging them both.

Two hours later, they were all filled with Chinese food and they'd just finished watching _The Little Mermaid. _Alexis had her head on Castle's shoulder; Hanna sat on Alexis' lap, while Nathan was sprawled on his father's chest. "She is still my favorite princess," Alexis said dreamily.

"She is pretty like you," Hanna said with a smile.

"You're pretty too—the prettiest," Alexis told Hanna as she tapped Hanna on the nose.

Just then Castle's phone rang and he reached into his pocket—caller ID said it was Espo. "Hey man, everything okay?" Castle asked as soon as he answered.

"Yeah, for now—look, this case looks like it's getting pretty hairy, and you know Beckett, she doesn't have limits. I just thought it would be right to call you, I mean this could get potentially dangerous. We're dealing with a serial killer. I wouldn't even call you unless she wasn't you know…knocked," Espo informed him.

"You really do have a way with words," Castle told his friend. "But yeah, I'm coming, I don't care if Beckett doesn't like it, I'm not letting her run after a serial killer without a partner," Castle said fiercely.

Castle hung up the phone and turned to Alexis. "You don't mind babysitting? You're spending the weekend right?" Castle asked her.

"Of course I don't mind, is everything okay?" Alexis asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just you know Kate," Castle said as he stood up. "I'll be home as soon as I can, be good for your sister," Castle told Hanna and Nathan. "Nathan will probably be out in an hour, Hanna can go to bed whenever she is tired, which might be never. There are bottles in the fridge for Nathan," Castle added as he rushed out the door.

"Dad, I'm all good, I can handle them," Alexis assured her father as she kissed his cheek.

"I should probably give you the baby," Castle joked as he handed over Nathan, kissing his forehead. He bent down next to Hanna and kissed her forehead as well. "I'll come give you a kiss goodnight when I get home," he promised her before he left in a hurry.

When he got to the precinct Kate was shocked to see him. "I don't need protection Castle. In case you've forgotten, I'm the cop," Kate informed him as she stared at her murder board, not even looking at him.

"Kate, don't say that. You're pregnant with our _babies_. You're my wife. We have children. I have the right to want to protect you," Castle told her, his voice almost angry.

This made Beckett turn to face him. "I wouldn't do anything stupid, not while I'm pregnant, you know that," she said truthfully.

"I know, but I'm still going to be by your side," Castle told her firmly.

The case involved three murders exactly three days apart, and the next time to strike would be tonight, so the team had to work fast. Ryan already check with all relatives of the deceased and checked traffic cams in the area of the murder, but it was Castle who noticed that one of the drivers made an illegal turn, as if he was in a hurry. Immediately they identified his as an escaped convict.

In a matter of minutes, they were standing in a warehouse, Ryan and Espo upstairs. Castle insisted on walking in front of Beckett, and they walked through the seemingly empty warehouse. Castle held a gun Kate had given to him as he walked around the warehouse.

Castle was the first to hear the squeak of footsteps on the floor. "Kate," he whispered. Just like that bullets flew through the air at Beckett. "KATE GET DOWN," Castle screamed—there seemed to be no source of these bullets. Castle's heart raced, Beckett was standing in shock. Castle knocked her to the floor as gently as he could. He shielded her; Castle raised his gun and shot until the shooter stopped—until his gun was out of bullets. His breath was heavy and he turned to Kate who was okay but his arm was on fire.

This all only took seconds but Castle heard the sound of someone drop to the ground. Kate jumped up and ran to the source. A man was lying dead on the ground—a bullet to the head. Ryan and Espo came running and exhaled when they saw Beckett standing over the body. "Castle killed him," she said. "He was a serial killer and he almost killed us," Beckett added, as if it was then she realized she was anything but invincible.

Kate turned to face Castle but was alarmed to see his hand over his left arm. "Castle, you're bleeding," Ryan observed.

Kate jumped and ran to his side. "You jumped in front of me and you…you got shot," Beckett said, her voice angry. "Castle, you shouldn't have, you got hurt!" she cried at him.

"Look, it just grazed me, took a good chunk out—but I'm okay Kate," Castle replied lightly. "You were just standing there, I had to protect you."

Beckett seemed overcome with emotion and collapsed next to Castle as the sounds of the sirens came closer.

He needed ten stitches but other than that Castle was fine. Kate never left his side as they sat in the back of an ambulance, a paramedic patching Castle up. Kate got a portable ultrasound after she admitted to Gate's she was pregnant, and everything looked fine. "You saved us," Kate said to Castle as they sat in the ambulance—still at the crime scene.

Cops were swarming the building and reporters flocked by the barriers. "I'm just glad you're okay—they're okay," Castle said as he gave her a kiss.

"Thank you, I was in over my head," Kate admitted.

"It's okay, I'll always be here when you're in over your head," Castle promised. "Let's get home, I promised Hanna I'd kiss her goodnight, plus these babies are probably tired," Castle whispered to her as he put his hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

Castle kissed Hanna goodnight, and draped a blanket over Alexis when he got home—kissing her forehead gently. Castle went into the master and saw Kate looking at her stomach in the mirror—she stood shirtless and Castle had never seen anything so perfect. "I think I'm okay," she said.

"You were cleared, we are all okay, it's okay," Castle told her as he took her in for a hug.

Castle bent down to kiss Kate's stomach then Kate smiled and pulled his face up so his lips could meet hers. Kate kissed him warmly and Castle lifted her up—so that her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. Castle worked his way down her neck and Kate kissed his bicep where he had a bandage. "I love you," Kate whispered to as she grazed his shoulder with tender kisses.

Castle pulled her closer gently and kissed her again. Kate couldn't stop kissing Castle; she desperately wanted her body closer to his. They tugged of one another's clothes and all they could think about was how lucky they were to have the partner that they did.

**A little drama…please review! **


	21. What Could Be

_The reality is that heart wrenching events happen every day. That average Joe in the coffee shop might have lost his mother and that sad lady you see every morning on the subway may have lost her daughter. The lives of people are interconnected by a long string of heartbreak. When a phone rings in a grocery store, that person may be receiving life altering news. You hope and pray for happiness, for more days where everyone is alive and healthy. You can't do anything but move forward with your own life and realize that everyone has their own struggles. _

_For this detective, bringing justice was a way to overcome these struggles that plague human nature. _

"What do you think?" Castle asked Beckett, who sat on his lap as she read.

"I like it," Beckett hummed as she turned to face her husband. Castle raised his eyebrows and gave her a look, wanting more advice. "Fine, I don't know, I think the ending has to be more…just more," Beckett shrugged. "Look I'm not the writer here, but what I do know is that the kids won't be home for at least fifteen minutes," Kate added seductively.

Castle chuckled as he saved the document and shut his laptop. "I love quickies," he announced. He captured Kate's lips and pulled her closer to him so she was straddling the chair. "Mmm," she breathed.

Castle put his hand on her growing abdomen, four months with twins and Kate was feeling extra…generous lately. Castle's hand went under her t-shirt just as the office door banged open. "Mommy!" Hanna said happily.

Hastily, Kate broke the kiss and stood up to greet her daughter. Castle licked his swollen lips and went to go join his daughter. "Do you guys have fun with grandpa?" Castle asked Hanna.

"Yes, we saw the baseball game," she said as she pointed to her hat.

Then Jim walked in with a smiling Nathan in his arms—Nathan, who had just turned one, looked simply adorable in a baseball jersey, jeans, and baby converse. "Hey baby boy," Kate cooed to Nathan as she stole Nathan from her father's arms.

"He was mesmerized the entire game Katie, just like you always were," Jim said excitedly, wearing an unusually wide smile.

"Let me guess, Hanna had more interest in the food?" Castle asked as he reached to give his daughter a high five. Hanna giggled as Castle just scooped her up instead.

"It was a long game," Hanna explained simply.

Jim shook his head and gave a small laugh. "So how are these babies doing?" Jim asked, pointing to Kate's tummy.

"I feel fine, bigger but fine," Kate said simply. Castle gave her a sly grin as if saying that she was feeling _really fine_ lately.

"Are you going to find out the sexes?" Jim asked, his eyebrows raised.

Castle turned to Kate with a smile. "We don't know yet…but we need to figure it out," Castle said as he looked at his watch. "Oh in the next hour or so," he added.

Jim laughed. "We never found out with Katie, I wanted to know but the element of surprise is simply amazing," he commented as he looked out into space, as if he were reliving the moment. Castle turned to Kate and could see her eyes sparkle with love as she looked at her father. No matter how hard Kate and Jim might be—they are completely thoughtful and extraordinary.

They brought the kids along to the doctor's appointment, which turned out to be a complete disaster. Kate shifted nervously on the table, while Nathan played with a glove on his father's lap. Hanna sits in the stool next to her father, poking her father, claiming to be _playing doctor_. "Baby, though I know daddy loves for you to stick things in his ear, the doctor will be in any min—," Kate tried to explain to Hanna but was interrupted by the doctor.

"Oh, we have all the Castle family," the doctor said with a laugh.

Nathan giggled and pointed to the lady. "Doct," he tried to say.

Kate laughed and took a deep breath. "You okay there?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, I just feel like so much could go wrong with this pregnancy," Kate admitted as she met Castle's eyes.

"There are things that could go wrong with every pregnancy, you have two healthy kids and the chances of you having two more healthy kids are good," the doctor tried to assure Kate with a voice lined with compassion.

"But there is always the risk," Kate said with a swallow.

"Well let's take a look shall we," the doctor urged, her voice calm.

The cool gel was spread around Kate's small bump, Castle got to his feet urgently—Nathan, who was settled on Castle's hip, looked around with wonder. Hanna sat at her mother's side, her hand wrapped around one of Kate's fingers.

"Well looks like we have two, healthy four and half month old babies," the doctor said as she pointed to the screen. Already, they looked more like babies, their faces small and squished—but more human-like. Kate recognized their small noses and lips. Castle could never grow bored of this moment—full of so much hope and expectations, even after three times of being in this position it never got old.

"Do you want to know the sexes?"

Kate turned to Castle and shrugged. Kate could wait but Castle simply couldn't. "How about we find out just one of the sexes?" Castle asked his voice full of excitement.

Kate smiled and nodded; Castle took her hand and kissed it. "Looks like baby A is a boy," the doctor announced with a smile.

Kate laughed as tears filled her eyes and Castle grabbed her hand. "Boy," Nathan said as he pointed to the screen.

"That's right a baby brother," Castle told his son, who was smiling.

"Boy!" Hanna parroted her brother.

In that moment, all worries drifted away from their family and they pictured what _could be_.

**First of all, I've been on vacation that's why I haven't been writing. I'm so sorry, I missed this story. Hope you enjoyed this one! **


	22. For This Life

Beckett was looking through the racks of baby clothes; Lanie was right next to her, throwing things into their cart. "Another boy, huh?" Lanie asks as she holds up an elephant print onesie.

"Looks like it, Castle thinks the other one is a boy but my vote is a girl," Beckett said as she threw green socks into the cart. "Castle and Hanna are out with the realtor, he is insisting we buy a house—I'd rather just stay in the loft. The twins could have the spare room, Nathan and Hanna could both have their own rooms, problem solved," Beckett explained as she hoisted Nathan further up on her hip.

"That loft is getting smaller," Lanie commented as she held her arms out for Nathan who jumped into Lanie's arms. Nathan poked Lanie's cheek and giggled excitedly—his Beckett-like eyes aglow.

"I know but he is looking at these sprawling mansions a half hour away from the city. I don't need a huge house, and I don't want to be that far from work," Beckett explained as she looked at a pair of baby Converse, throwing them into the cart. "I mean these houses look more like museums than a home," she adds with a sigh.

"Well maybe it is time to settle down, four young kids—they need a home, not an apartment in the middle of New York City," Lanie tried to explain.

Kate looked at her friend and shrugged her shoulders. "It's just a lot right now, I mean I'm already huge and have four and a half months left to go, Hanna will be starting school soon, and Nathan he is getting so big already," Kate said, just saying it made her head spin.

Lanie pulled Nathan closer and put her forehead against his. "You're such a big boy," she cooed to him, he gave her a dimpled smile. Kate laughed at her best friend and son.

As Kate laughed she felt a slight flutter in her stomach, at first she thought something was wrong with the babies, but then she recognized that feeling. "They just kicked," Kate breathed as she pulled one of Lanie's hands to her stomach. "I was worried because it's kind of late, and they haven't kicked but wow…" Kate said in awe.

Lanie gave her best friend a look. "Babies just kicked mommy," Lanie explained to Nathan.

"Bebe," Nathan parroted as he pointed to his mother. Kate laughed and kept her hand on her stomach, excitement inside her growing.

"We're home," Kate shouted as she walked into the loft carrying Nathan, a diaper bag, and bags full of baby clothes.

"Mommy!" Kate heard Hanna yell as she runs from the kitchen, watermelon dipping from her lips. She hugs Kate's leg and she leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"How was your day baby?" Kate asked Hanna as she set Nathan down and headed towards the living room, flopping down on the couch.

"We saw a big house!" Hanna said as she spread her arms. "I could have a _playroom_!" Hanna adds ecstatically.

Nathan wobbles towards his sister as Castle walks into the living room. He takes a seat next to Beckett, giving her a peck on the cheek. "How was your day off?" he asks with a smile.

"Fine, Lanie was good, but we did some damage," Kate said as she motions toward the bags sitting by the door.

Castle chuckles as he picks up Nathan and puts him on his lap. "We saw a house today," he announced giving Beckett a sly grin.

"Really? How far away?" Kate wondered aloud as she returned a smile.

"Fifteen minutes from the city, big yard, enough room for the kids," Castle coaxed.

Kate sighed and looked at his smile—he really was excited. "Let's see it," Kate allowed. Immediately Castle pulled out his phone, and pulled up a picture. Hanna and Kate leaned in to see it. It was a brown and white sided house, huge windows, a large wrap around porch, second floor balcony. The house was bright and happy, the kind of place you imagine as a home. It was no mansion, but it was beautiful. "I underestimated you," Kate admitted.

"I went a little crazy at first, but this is beautiful Kate. Six bedrooms, seven baths, it's perfect," he explained.

Part of Kate wanted to lean into the wind and go for it, but part of her wanted to simply stay put. This was their home for so long. They had their kids here, got married here, have so many memories here. Castle seems to read her face and places a hand on her knee. "Can we at least agree to talk about it?" he asked her.

"Of course," Kate replied—after all this is marriage, all about compromises. "After I get some food in me," Kate added with a smile as she rubs her belly.

"Babies are hungry," Hanna observed.

"Bebe," Nathan tried. Castle simply laughed at his son agave him a tickle on the tummy.

"Babies," Hanna clarified for her brother.

After dinner, the house was unusually quiet. Hanna was passed out in her father's arms and so Castle carried her to her bedroom. "Daddy," she whispered as Castle set her down on her bed.

"Yes, sweetie?" he asked her.

"When there are two more babies, will there be time for me and Nate?" she wondered aloud, her voice groggy.

Castle took a seat on her bed and swept a curl from her face. "There will always be time for you and Nate, I'll make sure of it. Don't worry about that, I love you two too much," Castle assured her.

"Promise?" Hanna yawned.

"I promise," Castle said before kissing her goodnight.

Castle walked into the nursery and saw Beckett rocking a sleeping Nathan. Kate met his eyes and smiled; she planted a kiss on Nathan's head then set him in his crib. Kate walked towards Castle who stood in the doorway and planted a kiss on his lips. "I have a surprise for you," she whispered to him as she pulled him toward their room.

They lay facing the ceiling; Beckett took one of Castle's hands and put it on her abdomen. She watched Rick's face light up when the baby kicked. "It just started today, I thought I'd kind of surprise you," she said with a radiant smile.

Castle kept one hand on her tummy and took the other through Kate's hair, slowly leaning in to kiss her gently. "Thank you Kate," he whispered to her.

"For what?" Kate asked, clearly confused.

"For this life you gave me," he said without hesitation. Kate then leaned in closer and seized Castle, so that their bodies were as close as possible.

"Always," she whispered as she kissed the skin of his neck.

**Props to reviewer "zats" who gave me the idea for this one. Please review ! I will try to update weekly if not more. **

Jackson alexander


	23. Simple Moments

"Kate, let me get that," Castle said as he ran to her aid, she was trying to lug a box of children's books into the new house.

"Castle I'm pregnant, not immobile," Kate wined as he took the box from her arms. Kate sighed and grabbed Nathan who was rolling around in the grass—that's something different; there was no grass in the city—unless you counted Central Park. They now had their own grass where Nathan could play soccer with Castle clumsily trying to teach him how. The future was different in a house rather than a loft.

Nathan gave Kate a huge smile and Kate kissed his chubby cheek. "You like this house?"

"Housth," Nathan said proudly. Lately he was tending to talk with a bit of a lisp, he added a "th" sound to just about everything—it drives Castle nuts. Beckett's favorite was when before bed Nathan would say "I lovths yous"–adorable.

Castle came back out of the house empty handed with Hanna at his side. "Mommy! Daddy showed me my room and it's purple!" Hanna said excitedly. "He even said I could get my very own hamster!"

"When did we decide this?" Beckett asked with a sly smile.

"Every kid needs a hamster, I had one but it ran away mysteriously one night—I wonder if my mother knows...," Castle said, getting lost in thought like he does sometimes.

Kate set Nathan down, because as much as she would never admit it, he is kind of heavy and she is six months pregnant with twins. "The boys will be here tomorrow, they were finishing up our last case of the week this afternoon—they graciously agreed to do the paperwork," Kate said.

"Good because we could use some help, the kids beds need to be put in, but for tonight the kids will have to sleep in our room," Castle said with a hint of disappointment. Lately they haven't been getting much alone time, Nathan has frequent nightmares.

"Yay, sleepover!" Hanna yelled with excitement as she danced around her father.

"She is so you," Kate whispered to Castle as she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck—playing with the hairs along his hairline. "She is forever going to be a five year old on a sugar rush," Kate added as she kissed his chest and put her head on his shoulder. Castle placed one hand on her rounded stomach and another on her back. It was moments like these they felt most excluded from the world.

Nathan and Hanna danced around the yard, one year old Nathan awkwardly wobbling after Hanna—his eyes alight. Castle smiles at their children and then kisses Kate. "I love you," he said as if he has never said it before; it makes Kate smile and kiss him again.

"Castle I'm standing here out of the _city_, having your _twins_, while your two wild beasts chase each other in the yard, of course I love you," Kate told him jokingly.

"Last time I checked they were _our_ kids," Castle replied with a grin as he swept hair from her face.

Kate returned her head to his chest and smiled as she watched at Nathan fall on the soft grass, Hanna tickling his wildly—his giggles filling the air. "I want these babies out," Kate whispered to Castle as they stood in the driveway.

"I know you do, three more months," Castle replied as he rubbed small circles on her back.

"Come on monkeys, get nice and comfy," Castle announced as he came into the new master bedroom with Nathan on his shoulders. "Bu-bu-bu, Commander One dropping Private Nathan Castle off at Base 40," Castle said in his announcer voice as Nathan lightly fell onto the bed next to his sister in a fit of giggles.

Beckett, who was already in bed, laughed as she cuddled close to Hanna, Kate's hand stroking her daughter's curls. Castle got into bed next to Nathan, but turned to face Kate, who looked tired. Immediately, Nathan got closer to his father—practically lying on top of Castle. "I lovths yous," Nathan whispered against Castle's chest as his eyes closed and sleep surrounded him.

Hanna yawned, snuggled closer to her mother and fell asleep as well. Castle reached across the bed and grabbed Kate's hand gently. "Goodnight Kate," he whispered to her.

"I love you Castle, always," she replied simply before he fell into a deep sleep.

**I know, it's been too long. I'm very sorry. This semester is completely and utterly crazy. **

** -Megan**


	24. Slowing Down

Kate rolls over and buries her head between Castle's shoulder blades, the soft cotton embracing her skin as she listens to his even breaths. "Kate, it's almost nine," Castle says as he turns to face her—their foreheads touching.

"I'm not going to work today, I brought home the paperwork last night," Kate replies sleepily. "I didn't get home till midnight and I'm exhausted," she confesses.

Castle runs his fingers through her hair, kissing her lightly. "It's a miracle the kids slept in this long, I will take care of breakfast, you get some sleep," Castle whispers to Kate.

Kate closes her eyes again and nods gratefully.

"Pancakesth," Nathan exclaims as Castle scoops a syrup-covered bite into Nathan's mouth.

Hanna laughs at her brother and rolls her eyes. "Is mommy at work?" she asks as she swirls around a pancake in syrup, her face solemn.

"Mommy is in bed, she is going to work from home today, she's tired," Castle tells Hanna as he takes a seat next to her and kisses her forehead.

Hanna smiles slightly and looks to her father. "Last night mommy came into my room and laid next to me to tell me goodnight, but she ended up falling asleep, so I had to poke her to wake her up. Mommy laughed and kissed me goodnight again before she left, it was funny!" Hanna explained with a smile.

Castle laughed lightheartedly as he took a bite of his own food. "Mommy!" Nathan yelled then as Kate walked in, her eyes tired beneath her smile wearing Castle's t-shirt—her baby bump larger than ever. At seven months Kate is still doing too much, too much work and finding criminals. Castle gives Kate a light kiss as she takes a seat next to Nathan.

"Hey baby," Kate says to him as she plants a kiss on his dimpled cheek.

"I couldn't sleep anymore, not when there were pancakes," Kate tells Hanna with a grin.

"I'll go get you some then," Castle says as he walks towards the kitchen.

As he was making the pancakes, he hears giggles come from Hanna and Kate. "Mommy, are you going to be home for my dance recital?" Castle heard Hanna ask.

"Of course I would, I wouldn't miss anything like that. Plus, coming up I will be home for two whole months when I have these babies," Kate promises her.

"Three months Kate!" Castle yells from the kitchen.

"It's two, I can still work when I'm pregnant, Rick," Kate replies, he can almost _hear_ her roll her eyes.

Defeated, Castle slides Kate's pancakes on a plate, walks into the dining room, and sat them in front of her.

"We missed you the past two days," Hanna tells her mother honestly.

"I know baby, I had a big case," Kate says.

"Mommy is going to be home all day today, and she is going to take an easy," Castle infroms Hanna.

"Can we watch The Little Mermaid then?" Hanna asks her mother with a smile.

"You know it's my favorite," Kate replies with a huge smile.

The movie was almost over when Kate gets the call from work. They have gotten the wrong guy the day before—Castle had seen it all before. "I have to go in," Kate tells Castle as she looks him in the eyes sadly.

Hanna begins to cry at this news and Kate sinks down into the couch—next to Hanna. "I will be home soon baby, I'm so sorry," Kate whispers to her.

Nathan, who was in his father's arms, lays his head on Castle's shoulder solemnly. "I'm going with you, I'm calling my mother and going with you," Castle then insists.

"Castle, it's fine—," Kate tried.

It was too late; Castle was already talking to his mother. "She'll be over in ten minutes if she beats traffic," Castle said. "You were up late last night Kate, running all over town, I have to look out for you," Castle demanded.

Kate looked taken aback before pain stuck her face. Slowly, Kate stood up and held her stomach. "Kate?" Castle asks lightly.

"My water just broke," she says, her voice filled with panic.

"But…you're only—," Castle starts.

"Thirty weeks," Kate finished.

**Dun dun dun….So I'm going to be honest, I'm conflicted between two boys or a boy and a girl, what do you guys think? **

**SO THAT FINALE. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. **


	25. Beautiful Sounds

"We have to go, we have to stop it, it's too soon—it's too soon," Castle says, his voice lined with panic.

"Castle," Kate replies, her voice shaking. "I cannot do this, I cannot, you need to help me—_Castle_," Kate begs, tears filling her eyes.

Hanna and Nathan sit on the couch with a scared look in their eyes. "_Rick_, there is something wrong," Kate says through her tears.

Castle's face suddenly changes—he's got to be the strong one. "Mommy is going to be just fine," Castle tells Hanna and Nathan as Castle helps Kate into a chair. "I'm going to grab some of your things," Castle tells her, and then he quickly gives her tear stained face a kiss. "It will be okay Kate," he promises her.

Hanna runs to her mother's side, holding her hand. Kate gives her daughter a small smile. Castle takes Nathan and runs to the master bedroom, throwing Kate's things into duffel bags and eventually throwing in some baby clothes, but a constant thought seems to flood Castle's mind—_it's too early, something is wrong._

"Darlings!" Castle hears come from the front door— his mother. He then hears a gasp as come from Martha as Castle goes to meet her with Nathan on his hip.

"Martha, I'm okay," Kate tries.

"She is labor, I need you to watch the kids," Castle tells her quickly as he passes off Nathan to his grandmother.

"What? Oh, honey," Martha says sadly.

"We will call as soon as we can, they need to eat dinner still—I love you Nathan and Hanna," Castle mumbles quickly as he kisses their foreheads.

Kate grabs Castle's arm and leans into him. "I love you two, be good, listen to your grandmother," Kate tries to say as if today were not any different than a book signing or a date night.

"Mommy!" Nathan yells as he reaches towards his mother—realizing that she is leaving.

"Be good," Kate says to him as the Castle closes the door behind her.

In the car, Kate clutches her abdomen and fights back tears. "Something is _wrong_," she whispers to Castle as he frantically drives.

"Kate, we're almost there," Castle says as dials Espo to tell him that Kate won't be into work today.

A half hour later, Kate was in a considerable amount of pain and the doctor still hasn't come to the room. "This is my fault Castle, I should've slowed down, I should've listened to you, and I should've…," Kate sobs.

Castle then feels bad for all his nagging. Stress could've caused this, but what good does placing blame do now? "Kate, listen to me, you and I are going to be alright. We have an excellent doctor and everything will be alright. Stop trying to blame yourself Kate," Castle says softly.

"I hear we have some babies that are coming early," the doctor says as she comes in with her clip board. It only takes a matter of minutes for the doctor to see that Kate needs an immediate C-section. Kate grabs Castle's hand and squeezes hard.

"From what I can tell, one of the twins is in distress, causing you to go into pre-mature labor. We don't really know what causes this, but we are going to do everything we can," the doctor promises Kate and Rick.

"What are the risks this early?" Kate asks, her breathing labored.

"I've seen babies go home at six months in a matter of weeks in the NICU; I've seen twins survive at seven months perfectly fine after time in the hospital—but there will be issues. I've seen the best and I've seen the worst, but we have an amazing team," the doctor tells Kate softly.

Kate nods and looks to her husband. "Don't leave me ok?" Kate asks, she looks so scared—so broken; it's rare that Kate shows this side of her.

"I will be beside you, always," Castle whispers into her ear. "You can do this. Our babies can do this," he promises her.

The surgical room is bleak and clean. Castle is told to put on a mask and a wraparound paper gown for the sake of cleanliness. Quickly, Castle follows the instructions of the nurses and sits at Kate's head, rubbing circles on her forehead with his thumb. Kate is awake because they gave her something that numbed her from the neck down. Kate looks at him nervously and Castle keeps his gaze locked on Kate—not on the fact that the doctors are currently cutting into his wife. "I think the boy will have your blue eyes," Kate says to Castle—in effort to distract herself.

For a moment, Castle forgets that he is in an OR room, where the stench of death almost filling the air, and focuses on Beckett. "What do you think the other baby will be?" Castle asks her.

Kate looks him dead in the eyes and a small smile spreads across her face. "I wasn't sure, but now I am, the other baby is a girl," Kate informs him.

Castle chuckles behind his mask. "I didn't want to tell you, but at one of the doctor's appointments I overheard the nurses say that we were having fraternal twins—and they mentioned both a male and a female," Castle tells her honestly.

Kate looks at him, shocked. "When was this?" she asks, outraged. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"About a month ago, I figured you wanted the surprise. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and ended up wandering around—I got distracted and overheard," Castle claims as he shrugs his shoulders.

"You get easily distracted, like Hanna," Kate comments.

The OR sounds engulf them again but Castle stays at Beckett's side.

"Baby A is out, looks like we have a boy!" the surgeon announces, but no cries fill the air. Kate looks at Castle in a panic.

"What's happening?" she pleads.

"Kate, calm down, he's being worked on, looks like they're clearing his airways," Castle assures her. Castle doesn't want to further scare her with the fact that he is small—tiny.

Within minutes, the doctor announces that baby B is out. "Looks like we have a girl!" he said as the doctors immediately go to work on her—all Castle can see that she has brown hair and she's even smaller than her brother.

Kate is crying, tears streaming down her face—Castle wipes them away. Just like that, a miraculous sound fills the air, a short cry. "Which one was that?" Kate pleads.

"Our boy," Castle tells her. All of his body is in panic—his whole body seems to tremble as they wait to hear another cry. Come on baby, come on.

Kate continues to cry silently and their babies are being completely surrounded. Seconds later, a second, louder cry fills the air. "It was her," Castle informs Kate with a smile. They are not out of the woods, but they're alive. Tears fill Castle's eyes as he tries to wipe away Kate's tears.

**Bam! Thoughts?**

**I was close to writing in two boys, but a baby girl sounded perfect to kind of balance out the household. I promise you I will do this story justice!**


	26. Breakdown

"Go with them, Castle, I will be fine," Kate insists. Castle gives her a look but sees the desperation in her eyes—he needs to go with them.

"I love you," he says simply as he plants a kiss on her lips.

Kate swallows and looks at him. "Go," she orders.

The NICU is a scary place—monitors beep continuously and it's pretty dark. There are incubators lining the walls, but doctors are surrounding two specific incubators—his babies. Castle stands behind the glass door that separates him and his twins.

A nurse puts a hand on his shoulder as she takes a sip of coffee. "You can't go any further while they're working—those yours?" she asks him as if she sees this every day.

Castle can't seem to find the words to speak so he just nods. "I've seen babies get through worse, infants are fighters," she tells him as she sits down behind a desk. Castle sits in a hard chair they have in the small waiting room. The walls are pink and lined with inspirational quotes—as if that would help any parent get through this. Castle sits alone, the whole time thinking—_I don't even know what color their eyes are. _

Within ten minutes, Jim Beckett bursts through the door and into the room where Castle sits. "Kate?" Castle asks immediately.

"She is perfectly fine, she's in recovery raising hell—she wants to come down here," Jim says as he takes a seat and peers beyond the glass door into the NICU.

"She told me to stay with them, the doctors have been working on them for a while," Castle announces as he holds his head in his hands.

"When Kate was born she didn't breathe for what felt like hours—I held Johanna's shaking hand and we held our breath. Kate is a fighter and so are these two, Rick," Jim assures him.

Castle turns to Jim and nods—for a man who has endured so much, he still holds so much hope. "Have you thought of names?" he asks, in effort to distract me.

"We have but we never agree, Kate and I rarely do agree, but I think I'm going to let her have this one. She can name them whatever she wishes, I just want them to be ok," Castle confesses. Slowly, Castle smiles at a memory. Kate told him one night, before they fell asleep that she has loved the name Grace for as long as she can remember— in that moment Castle didn't think much of it because he simply smiled and fell asleep. _Grace_. "Kate likes the name Grace—she told me it was simple, yet powerful," Castle whispers aloud as the memory surges forward.

"It's a beautiful name," Jim agrees.

"Gracie," Castle says, testing the word on his lips. "We don't have a boy name, but Kate will know when she sees him, she always knows."

The doctor came into our waiting room bubble and took a deep breath. He was an older man, with glasses, he looked like he had years of experience. "Richard Castle?" he asks as Rick steps toward him and shakes his hand.

"They're both okay for now—SATS are low, but they should strengthen. Your boy is small, but he seems to be alert and breathing with only twenty-percent oxygen from a machine, and for being born this early that is phenomenal. As for the little girl, she needs a little more help, she's is smaller than her brother and her lungs are not fully developed. We put her on a ventilator for the time being, we will monitor her but she will need time to get stronger. As for right now, we don't see any long-term brain damage, which is a good sign as well," the doctor informs Castle.

"Can I see them?" Castle asks immediately.

"Of course," the doctor says.

Castle and Jim are told to suit up and sterilize—the NICU is very strict about these rules. A nurse leads them to "Twin A"—Castle's boy. Jim looks taken aback by how small he is. "He was born four pounds, three ounces, which is a pretty big seven month premie," the nurse says as she looks into Castle's eyes.

He is surrounded by tubes and wires—but his eyes are open. "They're blue," Castle thinks aloud. He thinks back to Kate's words _I think the boy will have your blue eyes. _Of course she's right. Castle thinks of Nathan's eyes that look like Beckett's and Hanna's blue eyes—he'll fit right in. His hair is pretty thick; it's a dark, wavy brown. "He's perfect," Castle whispers as he sticks his hand in the incubator, softly touching his son's head.

Jim stands behind Castle, looking a little nervous. "He is just so tiny," he says as he clears his throat.

"He's a fighter," Castle says softly as he looks into his sons eyes. "Can we see my girl?" Castle then asks the nurse.

She nods quickly. "You can't touch her though, she's stable but we don't want to risk anything," she says softly, her eyes soft.

"She's smaller," Jim comments as they approach the incubator.

"She's just under three pounds," the nurse informs them. "Two pounds, eight ounces," she adds.

Castle takes a seat next to the incubator; he rests his forehead on the glass and stays with her for what seems like hours.

"Rick," a voice croaked voice says. Castle moves his gaze from his newborn daughter to Kate who is sitting in a wheelchair next to him—he didn't even hear her come in. She has tears in her eyes as she looks at their daughter.

Castle scoots closer to Kate, takes her face in his hands and wipes her tears. "She hasn't opened her eyes yet," Castle says as he clears his throat. "I've been waiting."

Castle turns to see that Jim has left, and the NICU is almost empty. "Come on, I have to show you our little boy," Castle says as he wheels her to their other baby.

A smile spreads across Kate's face and immediately she sticks her hand in the incubator, putting her finger on his tiny hand—like magic he grasps his mother's finger. Kate laughs as more tears escape her eyes. "Jackson," she announces. "Jackson Roy Castle—he's a fighter," Kate adds simply.

"Jackson as in my father?" Castle asks.

"He should be named after two fighters," Kate replies, her eyes not wavering from Jackson.

"I love it," Castle says. "For the girl, you still like Grace—Grace Katherine Castle?" Castle wonders.

"I think that it's perfect," she says softly. "Gracie and Jackson," Kate announces.

Castle takes Kate's hand and squeezes. "I'm so scared," Kate tells Castle, finally turning to look him in the eyes.

"I am too," Castle agrees as Kate seems to breakdown in his arms.

**Okay, boom another one! **

**Hope you like the names; I spent so much time debating them. **

**Well I mostly debated Gracie's name, the runners up were: Lily and Sophia. **

**I always knew Jackson would be the other twin's name. Please review! **


	27. Won't Leave You

Three weeks full of coffee, long nights and tears pass. Nathan and Hanna anxiously wait to have the parents who were there to cook dinner and drive them to dance and tuck them in back again. Kate spends all the time she possibly can at the hospital—Castle practically has to drag her home.

Jackson is getting stronger and stronger by the minute it seems like, gaining weight continually. Gracie made it to three pounds and Kate threw herself into Castle's arms as they saw the number on the scale.

Castle sits in a rocking chair, holding a yawning Jackson—his blue eyes in a daze. Kate ran home to take a shower and check on the kids an hour ago, but now she walks through the NICU doors with a visitor. "I practically had to sneak him in here," she whispers to me as Nathan wiggles in her arms.

Castle smiles as he sees Nathan's face. "Where is Hanna?" he wonders.

"She was still asleep, Alexis and her stayed up late last night," Kate explains. "Thought it would be nice for Nathan to have his own time," she said as she kissed his head.

"Alright Nathan, meet Jackson," Castle says as he moves Jackson so Nathan can see.

"Ackson," Nathan says with a smile—one thing Castle can count on his Nathan's positivity and utter kindness. Nathan has this light to him that not everyone has.

"That's right, he is your little brother," Kate whispers to him and then she walks to the second incubator. "And she is your little sister, Gracie."

"Acie," Nathan says as he sticks his fingers in his mouth and gives his mother a smile.  
"You are too perfect," Kate tells Nathan as she kisses his cheek.

Castle smiles warmly as he stares at the pair.

"This must be another Castle," a voice says from behind—pulling Castle and Beckett out of their bubble.

"Dr. Hoth," Beckett greets him with a small smile. "This is our other son, Nathan."

"Hi buddy," Dr. Hoth says in a tender voice.

"Got any news?" Castles asks as he leans over Gracie's incubator—watching the machine help air fill her lungs.

"They're progressing quickly—Gracie is a little slower but Jackson is breathing on his own, he's eating and sleeping. He can be taken home if he simply passes the car-seat test,"Dr. Hoth announces with a smile.

Tears fill Beckett's eyes as she kisses Nathan's cheek and turns to Castle. Castle's face spreads into a wide grin. "That's wonderful," he replies, thinking of how happy Hanna will be to have her parents back. "What about Gracie?" he asks—his initial happiness for Jackson gone, without Gracie things won't be complete.

"It's going to take her a bit longer because she is so small, it's hard to place a time on it, but without further complication, I would say two weeks," Roth says softly. "She's doing so well, she's opening her eyes, she only depends on the machine for less than ten percent of her breathing, and she just needs to get a bit bigger."

Castle thinks back to when Gracie opened her eyes for the first time—they are like Kate's. It was funny how both twins have different colored eyes, but they both had almost identical facial structures: Castle's square jaw, Beckett's soft-shaped eyes and nose, along with wavy dark hair.

Castle snaps back into the moment. "Well, we will do whatever we need to do," Kate responds, her voice even, determined.

"I will get a nurse and we will set up the car seat test, if he passes, Jackson is free to be discharged," Dr. Roth says.

"Thank you," Kate replies.

"Of course he passed, he's a fighter," Castle says to Jackson as he buckles in the tiny infant. Kate is in the back row of the car, putting Nathan in his car seat.

"Acie?" asks Nathan curiously as he sips some juice.

"Gracie has to stay to get better," Beckett explains her eyes soft as she runs her fingers through Nathan's hair.

"Oh," Nathan simply says.

Kate decides to sit next to Jackson in the back—Jackson's hand around one of Kate's fingers the whole ride. When Castle looks in the rear-view mirror he spots Beckett's tears. "I am going to spend the night with Gracie tonight, I will drop you off at home and come right back. You stay with them at home Kate, nothing will happen I will be with Gracie—she won't be alone," Castle promises Kate.

Kate doesn't have the energy to protest, so she just nods.

Hanna runs toward the door and collides with her mother. Kate picks up Hanna and spins her around. "I love you," Kate whispers to Hanna. Alexis comes out of the kitchen wearing a grin.

"Hello Jackson," she says as she approaches her newest brother. "He's perfect."

Castle seems to read Alexis' mind as their eyes met. "Gracie has to get stronger first," Castle explains as he takes Jackson out of his carrier. Hanna crowds around her father—looking at her brother. Nathan wobbles around, a smile on his face. Kate sits down, her eyes tired.

"I'm going to stay another night, help out, I don't mind," Alexis volunteers.

"Sweetie, I don't want to force you into anything—all this isn't your responsibility," Kate says softly as she closes her eyes.

"It wouldn't be a problem, I love being here," Alexis says instantly.

Castle shifts Jackson to his lap and the baby looks around curiously. "Thank you so much sweetheart," Castle says to his eldest daughter—his eyes filled with gratitude.

Castle leaves as soon as Jackson has been fed and is asleep. Nathan, Hanna, Alexis, and Kate are curled up on the couch—Kate is asleep with Nathan sprawled out on her stomach. Her watch is set to go off when Jackson needs to be fed next. Alexis sits with Hanna on her lap—tenderly braiding Hanna's hair. "I love you guys," Castle says before he shuts the door.

The hospital is silent. The silence is enough to drive you crazy. Castle has never liked silence—lately, he's used to crying and baby babbles and the sounds of Kate's voice—happy sounds. Something about silence is just so uncertain.

Castle keeps a finger in Gracie's palm as he stares at her. "You and me kid, forever," he whispers to his daughter—and Castle swears he can see Gracie's first smile.

**Review! Thank you! **


	28. Beautiful Chaos

Gracie reaches four and a quarter pounds a month after her birth. Jackson has been home for a little over two weeks but Rick and Kate refused to leave Gracie alone.

"Today is the day," Dr. Roth says as he looks at Kate cradling Gracie. "She can be discharged, she passed the entire test and most importantly her lungs are functioning on their own."

It has been the longest month of their lives. Kate signs the discharge paper and hands the clip board to Castle—giving him a smile, a breathtaking one that Castle hasn't seen in a while. Castle immediately signs and hands the papers to the doctor. "Thank you for everything," Rick says, his eyes grateful.

"It's my job, I wish you guys the best of luck," Dr. Roth says.

The second Kate opens the door she hears the sound of a TV, a crying baby, and something crashing. They've needed a parade of babysitters in the past month: Alexis, Lanie, Jim, Martha, Kevin, Jenny, and today—Espo. "Javi?" Castle asks as he rocks Grace in his arms.

"Right here, Hanna spilled her lunch," Espo screams from the kitchen.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Kate whispers to Castle, giving him a look.

Nathan comes wandering out of the living room wearing only a backwards diaper, he laughs and runs toward his mother. Kate picks him up and wanders to the kitchen. Hanna is sitting on the counter, looking at the pieces of her lunch all over the floor while Espo is rocking Jackson. "Thanks for keeping them alive," Kate says jokingly to Javi.

Castle laughs as he kisses Hanna on the cheek. Hanna crawls forward to see her baby sister. "She's asleep already," Castle whispers to Hanna.

"Sorry about this, everything was going well, until it fell apart," Espo explains as he looks around, Jackson finally stopped crying.

"That's how every day is with four kids," Castle replies, rolling his eyes.

Castle quickly dresses Nathan and puts Jackson in his crib. Jackson's room is a light green with frogs on the walls—Beckett picked everything out. In the past two weeks, Castle has seen more of Jackson's personality. He is not as quiet as Nathan but not as loud as Hanna, he adores his mother and his smile is rare but worth it. Castle bounces Nathan on his hip as he reaches into Jackson's crib and rubs his tummy. "Night Ackson," Nathan whispers.

Castle laughs and kisses Nathan's forehead. "Let's go find the girls," Castle says quietly.

Kate, Hanna, and Gracie are all on the master bedroom bed—Kate is tracing a finger over Gracie's nose, while Hanna folds some laundry. Hanna spots her father and her eyes light up. "Daddy, I'm helping!" Gracie says excitedly.

"Thank you baby," Castle replies as he sits on the bed with Nathan in his lap. "Jackson is tired."

"He will be up and ready to eat in no time," Kate says with a sly smile, not taking her eyes off of Gracie. Nathan climbs towards Gracie and kisses her small head of hair.

"Baby," he whispers to Hanna as he points at Grace.

Then Hanna inches closer to Nathan so their foreheads are touching. "Listen, you are still going to be my little brother even though we have more babies here," Hanna tells him seriously, Nathan giggles.

Rick catches Kate's eyes and they smile. The thing about Nathan and Hanna is they're so different: Hanna is fun-loving and outgoing while Nathan is laid-back and shy. Castle grabs Nathan and tickles him endlessly, Nathan's giggles fill the room while Gracie stares at her family curiously—and against all the chaos, and it's a beautiful sight.

Two pack-in plays line the walls in Beckett and Castle's room—Gracie and Jackson sleep soundly, it's nearly midnight and they finally got both twins down. Beckett leans close to Castle so that their noses touch, Castle runs his hand along her side. "I couldn't stand to leave them in their rooms," Beckett says softly.

"Makes it easier when Jackson wants to be fed in, I don't know, twenty minutes. That boy can eat," Castle jokes, his laugh filling the air.

"We made it," Kate tells him softly before she kisses him tenderly.

"Always," Castle replies as he pulls her closer, breathing her in—his sleepiness wins the battle over his hunger for her though. "We can do this," he whispers with his eyes closed. "Four kids."

"I hope so," Kate yawns.

**I know it's been awhile I'm sorry!**


End file.
